Love Hate Relations
by Shaymi-san
Summary: New characters! Black, Bonnie, Bonbon, Bash, Bruise, and Break has appeared! Will the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs be able to adapt to these changes? Do they truly love each other? Or do they just hate?
1. Theft of Chemical Z Again

Chapter 1: Theft of Chemical Z Again

**(Mojo's POV)**

_Rustle Rustle Rustle_

Peeking from a nearby bush, I smiled. "Mojo will steal the Chemical Z again! Then, I will have more family members! Perhaps daughters this time since my last experiment didn't go so well," I said, wincing at the memories I had with the Rowdyruff Boys. Shaking my head, I yelled out, "But this time I WILL destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Quickly, I covered my mouth. Scanning the area, I ran to the door I entered the last time. After pulling the same old tricks (yes, I still used dynamite), I grabbed the Chemical Z and hurried out of the door. Running as fast as I could to my home/hideout/lab, I found some items I could use. Some hairs of an orange cat, a tail of a grey wolf, and a ear of a bunny. Oh, and a piece of fabric from Brick's hat (nearly cost me my life to get that), and also hair from my sons. Since the boys were created from girls DNA, maybe girls can be created from boys DNA! I'm a genius! Entering my hideout, I closed the door behind me.

**(Poochi's POV)**

YAWN. Either it was just me, or I heard an explosion. Getting up, I walked over to where the explosion took place, and ended up stumbling over a chunk of rock. Wait... A CHUNK OF ROCK? Opening my eyes, I saw remains of the wall where the...Chemical...Z...WAS! "Everybody! Wake up! Mojo has done it again!" I yelled, running around frantically. Shit, Momoko is going to SCREAM at us again for not installing the security system. But then again, that is the professor's fault.

"What's wrong Poochie?" asked Ken groggily. The professor mumbled in his sleep.

"Why, yes Miss Bellum, I would LOVE a cup of coffee..." he said, drooling. Ken's eyes snapped wide open when he noticed what was wrong.

"PROFESSOR! THE CHEMICAL Z IS GONE!" The professor mumbled once again. Ken rolled his eyes. "PROFESSOR! MISS BELLUM IS HERE!" Quickly, the professor shot up from his sleep as if a fire alarm rang right next to his ears.

"HUH? WHAT? WHERE?" I shook my head. The professor may be a genius, but most of the times he can be gullible. And fucking stupid.

**(Momoko's POV)**

Waking up in a field of chocolates and ice cream, I took notice of Brick, whose's back was facing towards me. Running towards him, I gave him a hug. He turned around and gave me a smile that made my legs feel like the strawberry jam I eat on my toast.

"Blossom, (my heart's pace quickened as his lips came closer to mine) I've been wanting to tell you this (here it comes!), I-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My dream faded and I snapped back to reality. I looked at my blinking belt full of anger. WHY MUST IT INTERRUPT THE BEST DREAM OF MY LIFE?

**(Miyako's POV)**

Laughing, I ran across the meadow clutching Octi. Behind me was Boomer, who is holding Octa. Tagging and pulling me to the ground with him, I giggled. Bring me closer to him, he spoke, "Bubbles, I just wanted to tell you that I-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I shot up and looked around for my Boomie. The lush meadow is gone. And my Boomie too. Grasping my Octi, I looked at my blinking belt filled with almost uncontrollable anger. WHY MUST IT INTERRUPT THE BEST DREAM OF MY LIFE?

**(Kaoru's POV)**

I sat in the empty _doll house_, wearing a_ PINK DRESS_. Fuck this dream, can it get any weirder?

DING DONG! Butch appeared at the door, holding a rose. Yep, the world hates me.

"Look, Buttercup, before you kill me, I just wanted to say that I-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up (still a bit sleepy) and quickly looked at my pajamas. Good, no fucking pink dresses. I don't get how Momoko actually lived with that shitty color. Eugh. Staring at my blinking belt, I groaned. WHY MUST IT INTERRUPT THE WORST DREAM OF MY LIFE? (I'm actually happy about it.)


	2. The Bloodbashing Boys

Chapter 2: The Bloodbashing Boys

**(Mojo's POV)**

After putting the contents I carried into my machine, I pulled the lever. The machine rumbled like an awakening beast. "Yes, now I will be able to have a larger family, and together, we can rule the world!" I yelled happily. Once again, my machine blew up, creating an explosion.

_In France..._

A tourist looked up. _Did I just hear a tiny boom?_

_Back to Mojo..._

I got up, clearly upset for the fact that it took me almost forever to put back the broken parts together. Looking up, I noticed three shadows. When the dust cleared, I almost groaned with frustration. I was really hoping for daughters, but no! More grief! Quickly, I took notes for each boy.

Green - Strong looking, serious, wears a dark green hat with a B, looks a lot like Butch except his bang is on the right side, mature, wears a green T-shirt with a black and green jacket (with a hollow green diamond on each sleeve), black pants with zig zags and a green diamond on each side, shoes that looks like Butch's except it has Buttercup's dress colored feathers at the end.

Red - Average, wears a hat that looks like Brick's, has blood triangles on sleeve and pants... screw all this writing.

Blue - Child like, hair like Boomer's except for the bang that partially covers his right eye, has blue circles on jacket, pant, basically the same clothing like the others except for the color blue,

Note - Their hats are backwards and I have a feeling that they are like my other sons... *gulp*

**(Bash's POV)**

What the fuck does that baboon think we are? His lab experim... nevermind. Taking notes of us is really stupid. So what if I'm wearing green. It's not like we're new species. Oh wait, to a ass faced monkey like him, we are. Fuck that. I'm in a mood to kill...and eat...and strangely, watch porn.

**(Bruise's POV)**

I don't know why, but I have a weird crave for carrots. I looked at my shirt. Yay! Blue! Oddly, my green brother looks at me as if I'm food. Eep!

**(Break's POV)**

I want to kick that monkey's ass, now! *sniff sniff* Do I smell catnip?

**(Mojo's POV)**

After I finished my writing, I went over to my...err...hopefully improved sons. First, I went from the green boy to the blue boy. "Your name is...?"

"Bash!" yelled the green boy.

"Break!" shouted the red boy.

"Bruise." said the blue boy. I smiled at him. What a gentle kid. Kinda like Bubbles...WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?

"Okay, so your team is named...?" (I asked since last time the Rowdyruff Boys mocked my decision.)

"Well...," Break and Bruise looked at Bash,"we'll let him decide." I looked at Bash. He stared back.

"What? Something in my teeth baboon?" he snapped. That was the final straw.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF ME YOU DELINQUENT LITTLE BRAT! NOW MAKE UP A NAME FOR YOUR TEAM!" I yelled. Spit flew in his face.

"Eww, monkey breath. What's worse, spit." Steam was coming out of my head. Bash rolled his eyes. "How about Bloodbashing Boys?" I looked at the other two boy, hoping that they would agree or else I'll blow up. Literally. Break and Bruise nodded. It does make sense, considering the fact that their names is related to beating the crap out of people. Sighing in relief, I accidentally knock Bash's hat off of his head. Me and my two sons gasped in horror at what the fallen cap revealed.


	3. The Doomdeath Girls

Chapter 3: The Doomdeath Girls

**(Momoko's POV)**

"WHAT? MOJO WHAT?" I screamed. The boys looked down ashamed.

"Mojo...stole the uhh...Chemical Z...again." whimpered Ken. I stared at the professor.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU INSTALL THE SECURITY?"

"Uhh..." said the professor.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE IN THE MORNING?" cried Miyako. I looked at her. I guess we're in the same boat. Then, I turned to look at Kaoru. Oddly, she seems to daydream oftenly today.

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Damn it. I can't stop thinking of that perverted guy. Nice toned muscles, cute Asian like green eyes...shit, what am i thinking? I shivered, not because I was cold or anything, but because of the fact that I have feelings for Butch...eugh!

**(Miyako's POV)**

My dream remains in my mind. What was Boomer about to tell me? I must know! For the fact that I love him and I want to know if he feels the same way. Why? Why Mojo, did you have to steal the Chemical Z and made Poochi call us which interrupted my lovely dream?

**(Professor Utonium's POV)**

After surviving Blossom's constant lecturing and screaming, I snuck into my lab room. Recently, I've been working on a new experiment. As I rose to my feet, I noticed two shadows. Turning around slowly, I met face to face with Blossom.

"Going somewhere, professor?" she sneered. *gulp*

"Ahh, I...uh..." Then, Blossom's attention turned to something else. As she floated to what she was interested in, I sighed. Close murder.

"Hey professor! What's this?" I quickly turned around to see Blossom poking my experiment. Touching the ingredients in the mixing bowl...!

"Wait! Blossom, don't touch that!" I yelled as she poked the bottle of Chemical Z. But it was too late. the bottle fell. Luckily, the contents fell into the bowl, as I intended to do later. Shapes began to form...and an explosion occurred.

_The Bloodbashing Boys... _

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" asked Bruise. The other two looked at him as if he has a large neon sign that reads, "THE #1 IDIOT ON THIS PLANET!" with an arrow pointing at him directly.

"What kind of noise?" asked Break.

"An explosion."

"Oops sorry, that was me." said Bash and let out a loud noxious fart. PPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT! Break and Bruise looked at him for a moment before falling to the floor laughing.

_Back to the lab where the explosion took place..._

"Uhh, sorry professor..." said Blossom. Her hair stood in all directions, smeared with ash. "Aww, my hair!" The ash covered door opened, revealing Buttercup, Bubbles, Poochi, and Ken.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?"screamed Buttercup. I didn't pay any attention to her. Looking behind me, I made out three figures.

"Who are you?" I asked. The cloud of ash faded and my eyes widened. The girl in pink looks like a replica of Blossom except she has two ponytails instead of one, the blue one looks like Bubbles without tying her hair, but...WHY DOES THE GREEN ONE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THE GREEN ROWDYRUFF BUTTERCUP FOUGHT? (not counting the LONG ponytail that was hanging down instead of a short midway ponytail.)

"I'm Bonbon!" said the girl in pink in a happy voice.

"I'm Bonnie!" laughed the girl in blue. I looked at the green one.

"Fuck off." she said, turning her head.

"Aww, Black, that was not a nice thing to say!" said Bonnie. Black sighed and turned towards me.

"Sorry."

"Who are you guys?" Blossom tossed her hair (she combed it during the introduction).

"I'm Blossom!" The others joined.

"I'm Bubbles!"

"I'm Buttercup."

"I'm Ken!"

"And I'm Poochi!" Bonnie picked up Poochi.

"AWW, HE'S SO CUTE!" Bonbon looked at me.

"Who are you?" I stood up, brushing the ash off of my lab coat.

"I'm Professor Utonium, but you can call me professor."

**(Black's POV)**

Fucking retard in a coat. I looked at Buttercup. Heh, stupid name for a tough looking person. Turning around, I spotted three boys who were spying on us from a far bush. They seemed to be our age.

"SPIES!" I screamed. Every turned and stared at me. Fucking retards. Without warning, I dashed past them and out to the bush, my speed so fast that it challenges Sonic's.

"And what do you think you're doing?" The boys jumped in surprise.

"Butch?" asked the blond haired kid, looking at me. I froze and stared at the dark haired kid. WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE ME?

"Is he that stupid?" I asked. The three tensed kids relaxed.

"First, yes. Second, weren't you supposed to beat the crap out of us?" Butch asked. I turned away.

"I-I don't want to beat up someone who looks like me." He looked at me as if I'm crazy.

"Hey, Black!" I spun around to see Bonnie waving. Then, she cupped her mouth. Shit. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" she yelled, using her super sonic voice. I swear, if it weren't for my headphones, I'd be deaf. I looked at the three boys who were scurrying away while covering their ears, crying in agony. Wimps.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

After Black rushed out the door, I was really curious to know what was going on. Perhaps she saw a bunny? Kitten? Boomie? Wait, who is Boomie anyways? I shrugged and ran out the door. Out from the corner of my eyes, I spotted Black...talking to a bush? "Hey, Black!" I yelled. Looks like I had some attention. Just in case if she could hear me, I screamed out, using my supersonic voice, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" Then, I spotted three figures (squirrels?) running away. When they were gone, I ran to Black. "Where they squirrels?" She looked at me.

"Uh, yeah, they were squirrels," she said. I looked at her. Since when was she interested in animals?

**(Black's POV)**

Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why didn't I tell Bonnie that it wasn't squirrels? She knew that I wasn't obsessed with those furry might-have-rabies creatures! Sheesh, I could've said that it was demon dogs, headless chicken, or something like that.


	4. Love and Regrets At First Sight

Chapter 4: Love and Regrets At First Sight

**(Bash's POV)**

What the hell? One moment we were inside Mojo's house, discussing about the plan (the Rowdyroo Boys, or whatever their team name is, gave us information) and the next, he shoved us out. When my team turned around, we heard yelling and clattering inside the house. Then, the door burst open and out poured the Rowdyrag Boys.

"Fuck Mojo!" yelled Butch. He got up and wiped the dust off of his pants. His brothers followed suite, cursing and kicking (stones).

"So what now?" asked Boomer, kicking his last stone.

"Follow Mama's plan." replied Brick. I choked. Ha, really? They call that ugly monkey their MAMA?

**(Bruise's POV)**

I looked around as my other two brothers laughed at the Rowdyruffs. Honestly, I felt bad for them, being laughed at. Suddenly, I spotted a blond haired girl carrying a basket of CARROTS! I don't know why, but my instincts are telling me to eat them (carrots, not the girl). Sneaking from my gullible brothers, I silently ran to the mysterious girl.

"Uh, hi!" I said. She turned to me and gave an angelic smile. At that moment, I forgot all about the carrots.

"Hi!" she giggled. I feel like fainting. She's cute.

"Hey! Bonnie!" a voice yelled out. Looking over her shoulder, I saw five girls running towards us. The girl who looks a whole like Butch made it first. Then, she looked at me as if I was a serial murderer. (Anger, not fear.)

"Bonnie! Who is this guy?" she asked. Bonnie giggled.

"I don't know! But he's real nice, Black!" I gave a quick bow.

"Uh, forgive me for not mentioning my name. I'm Bruise." I said, holding out my hand. But just as Bonnie was about to shake my hand, she froze. I was confused, until I noticed that she was looking behind me. Turning around, I saw my brothers and the Rowdyruff Boys, heading towards us. Uh oh.

"Bruise! Don't touch her hand!" yelled Brick.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she has cooties!" he laughed. Bonnie started to cry. Then the rest of the girls arrived.

"Hey Black! Why's Bonnie crying?" asked Buttercup. Black pointed at Brick, who was laughing like a crazy hyena. I saw a pink flash and before I knew it, Brick ended up having a huge bump on his head.

"Aww Pinkie, that wasn't nice!" he whined, playfully.

"It's Blossom!" the girl yelled. Brick shrugged and pointed at Blossom's hair. Quickly, she placed her hand on her head. Her eyes widened. "WHERE'S MY BOW?" I looked at her. What bow? Bow and arrows? What? I turned around and saw Brick holding up a red bow. Oh, THAT bow.

**(Bonbon's POV)**

No offense, but what I just saw was stupid. That kid was waving the bow in the air like a little kid waving around their first certificate. Or a diploma. Or a cookie.

**(Buttercup's POV)**

IDIOT. I was glad that the red head kid was not Butch...WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY? Shaking my head, I snuck behind Brick and rose my hammer. Unfortunately, before I got the chance to smash him, a pair of katanas collided with my hammers impact. Wait...KATANAS? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? I looked up to see Butch looking at me. What's with the cap? I was confused until I saw another Butch. Oh joy, the world is spawning more Butch to ruin my life.

"Bash!" I turned around to see Bruise holding the weeping Bonnie in his arms. Immediately, Bash lowered his katanas. Then he walked over to Bruise.

"Don't fret over her." he said in a harsh tone.

"Why?" asked Bruise.

"Because they're our enemies." Bruise looked at Bonnie and gently placed her down on a bench. "Let's get moving!" shouted Bash.

"I thought I was the leader," mumbled Brick as he threw Blossom her bow.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I quickly spun around to see Black holding her scythe at Bash's neck.

"Enemies? You call us enemies, even though this was the first time we met?" she growled. Scoffing, Bash lightly pushed away the scythe's blade.

"Please, let's not shed any blood. Besides, ask their "Mama" - pointing at the Rowdyruffs - about it." Walking away, he signaled the other boys to follow.

"Jerk," spat Black. I couldn't help but smile at that remark.

**(Butch's POV)**

Why? Why is it that the girls had to be our enemies? Not that I have any feelings for Buttercup of course...

**(Boomer's POV)**

...

**(Bruise's POV)**

Poor Bonnie...

**(Brick's POV)**

It's not fair! I should be the leader, not him! Red is the leading color of the rainbow, too!

**(Break's POV)**

Something's up with Bash, but what?

**(Bash's POV)**

I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to harm her. The main reason why I wanted to leave was to leave her. Black. Her eyes somehow turned me around. My heart shattered when I said that we were enemies. Right now, I wished that I'd never met her. Sure, she is a pain, but when I'm near her, I feel...

**(Black's POV)**

What an idiot. Bastard. I wanted to slice off his head. But then again, when I'm near him, I feel...

**(Both Black and Bash's POV)**

...different. But we're enemies. That's just how it is.


	5. School Troubles

Chapter 5: School Troubles

**(Miyako's POV)**

"Time to go to school!" I shouted, twirling around. Black stared at me. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't get your cheeriness over school." she said. I laughed. Silly!

"But it's great! I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends!" Black sighed and sat down.

"One of these days, I'm going to die and the cause would be you."

"That's the spirit!" Then, the professor came into the room.

"Girls, I have great news!" he announced. Everyone came in like a goat stampede.

"WHAT? WHAT? TELL US!" shouted Momoko and Bonbon excitedly.

"The Doomdeath Girls are going to school with you three!" Bonbon and Bonnie danced and cheered, while Black turned to stone.

**(Black's POV)**

No. OH HELL NO! ME, GOING TO SCHOOL?

"Aren't you excited?" asked Bonbon, happily. I gave her a death stare.

"I'm about to conclude that you wanted a death wish." Slowly, she backed away.

"Well, we need to change you three into...uh..._normal_ girls." said the professor.

"You mean like those horny, porn-loving people?"

"HEY!" yelled Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako.

"Uh, no. Not exactly. I mean like them." he said, motioning to Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako.

"Oh."

"Ok, Black, your name is Katsumi."

"..."

"Bonbon, you're Mitsuki."

"Yay!" she cheered.

"And Bonnie, your name is-"

"What? My name is what?" asked Bonnie excitedly.

"Mesu!" Bonnie turned white and shattered. I choked and laughed.

"Bonnie! Look at that! Your name is Bitch!" Bonbon gave me a hard look while trying to soothe Bonnie, who was crying. Rolling my eyes I looked at the idiot in a lab coat. "Okay, we got our names, now what?"

"Simple, leave your weapons here and change clothes."

"That's it? No transformations? Our belts are like the Powerpuff's! Except they're golden!"

"Well, you weren't like them (the Powerpuffs) in the first place. Here you go!" he said and tossed me lime green tank top with a forest green star in the middle, black sport shorts (thank god not a skirt), and the most embarrassing thing a guy would bring, a green bra. Then, he gave Bonbon her clothes which contains a pink t-shirt, a red skirt, and a pink bra. Same with Bonnie except hers was blue and dark blue. She also received a blue flower hair clip, a gift from Miyako. After changing, each of us got our bags. Mine looks like an ordinary backpack, but on the inside, it's full of badass technology. The others, well, messenger bags. Ordinary, nothing special in it. Ah well, too bad for them. "And besides, Black," said the professor,"your team's belts are made for communication. Though when I looked at your's, well... there's something odd about it."

"Forget it. And note, we use our HEADPHONES to chat, not the communicator."

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" screamed Momoko. Thankfully, the bastard in a lab coat allowed me to keep my headphones. To tell the truth, my team all has headphones. The leather part around the speaker was a different color, of course. Hurriedly, we all ran to school (I was reluctant and decided to walk. As a result, I was dragged by both arms.) Entering the classroom, many eyes looked at me and my teammates. Lust, is one of them. I told you they were horny porn-loving people.

"Alright class, we have new students today! Please introduce yourselves." said the teacher. I had to admit, she is kind of nice.

"I'm Katsumi." I said. A few whistles were heard.

"I'm Mitsuki!"

"I-I'm...Mesu." Almost everyone erupted with laughter. Tears formed in Bonnie's eyes.

"Well, please take your seats." said the teacher.

"You didn't tell us your name." I pointed out.

"I'm Miss Keane."

"O...K..."

"Please take your seats." Crossing my arms, I made my way down the aisle. There was an empty seat by the window. Perfect. Sitting down, I took out my journal. Flipping the pages, I found out that they had no lines. Smiling, I grabbed out my green led pencil and placed it on my journal.

"Psst!" I turned to my left to see... BASH? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? "Can you pass that?" he asked, pointing at the folded paper on my desk. I had a strong urge to open it and read it, but I decided to respect his privacy. Argh, I'm going crazy. He DID say that we're enemies, but as long as I'm wearing this (clothes), he doesn't recognize me.

"Here you go." I said, giving him the paper. Without hesitation, he took the paper and opened it. Opening my book, I heard a laugh and turned to see Bash looking at me and the paper. What now? Quickly, I snatched the paper and read it.

'Katsumi is HOT!' it read. Heat was building in my face. Well, Katsumi does mean beauty, but that is NOT my personality! Getting up, I raised my hand.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Miss Keane, turning from the chalkboard with the quadratic equation written on it.

"I'm having a serious case of burping." I said. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Bash standing up.

"I'm having a serious case of burping the other way." he announced. Everyone except the teacher roared with laughter.

"Eww! Go to the nurse. NOW!" she screeched.

"Ok." we said in unison. Running out the door, I quickly turned on every corner of the hallways, trying to lose my stalker. I looked behind me and sighed in relief. Great, I lost him. I spun around, ending up face to face with Bash. Startled, I fell, and fainted in the progress.

**(Momoko's POV)**

What was that all about? That boy looked familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Getting up and said my excuse, I hurried out of the room. Entering in the nurse's office, I looked around. No Black. Or that strange yet familiar kid. I ran out and sped down the hallways. What if something happened to her? Turning around a corner, I bumped into somebody.

"Ow! Hey!" he yelled.

"Sorry I-" I paused. I knew that face! It was Bash, the leader of the Bloodbashing Boys! I stared at him with hatred. "What did you do with her?"

"Who?"

"BLA-" I froze. I didn't want to cause her any trouble. "Katsumi." He pointed at himself. Puzzled, I came closer. Black, who was unconscious, was draped over Bash's shoulder. What happened?

"If you were wondering, she was running in the hallways instead of going to the nurse, so I decided to catch her. Unfortunately, she got scared and fainted." Now, I was extremely puzzled. Enemy helping enemy? Oh right. He doesn't know it was Black.


	6. Bash the Wolf

Chapter 6: Bash the Wolf

**(Bash's POV)**

After making the orange haired girl leave, instead of following her, I headed to the men's bathroom. No, I'm not going to do dirty stuff in there. I just had to go to the bathroom. Bad. Putting down Katsumi, I entered the bathroom. Now, I'm not going to describe all the things I did in there. Just in case if you're a girl (yes YOU, reader). After finishing my business, I heard...shuffling. Exiting, I noticed a hand and the next thing I noticed, Katsumi knocked off my hat. Uh oh.

**(Black's POV)**

What...the...fuck? When I knocked off Bash's hat, the first thing I noticed was WOLF EARS. After a few seconds, a pop sound was heard. Similar to a pokeball opening. A fucking TAIL appeared. What is he? A werewolf? Wolverine? I backed away, scared for the first time. Wolves are types of animals you DON'T want to mess with. Bash turned his head to me, eyes full of anger and fear. There is only one response for that. A response that shows your dignity. Run. Turning on my heels, I ran for the classroom. Where was it again? Left? No, right? WHERE? I screamed in my head until I decided to go random directions. Looking back, I saw Bash running towards me on all fours. WTF. Weirdest thing ever, a girl who's cowar- no, running with pride, with a boy wolf thing chasing like an actual wolf.

"Stay...STILL!" Bash growled. I didn't stop. Angrily, he leaped and landed on me. Shit! He's so heavy! I wriggled and twisted like a fucking worm, but no progress of escape. He weighed like a ton of bricks or something. Yeah, I know. Toughest one on the team couldn't lift a boy. Ironic. But then again, wearing regular clothes doesn't give me supernatural powers. Looking up, I noticed that I was nose to nose with Bash. Fuck.

"Don't tell this (his wolf ears and tail) to anyone, ok?" he asked, putting on his cap, concealing the grey ears. Somehow, his voice went from nightmare/killer mode to calm and normal.

"First, can you get off?" he looked at me and noticed the awkward position we were in. Both of us blushed. I didn't know why he blushed though. Embarrassment? But before he got off, there was a flash of light. Shit. Camera. Literally, leaping off me, he chased the boy, who was squealing and screaming.

**(Kaoru's POV)**

What is taking Black so long? The nurse's office is only a couple minutes from here. Yet, a FULL HOUR passed and nothing. Momoko came into the room and sat down.

"Well? Where's Black?" I whispered.

"Bash...got her." I steamed.

"WHY THAT FUCKING ASSH-" Momoko quickly covered my mouth. I stared at her, angry and confused, until I noticed everyone except Miss Keane (she was still writing) staring at me. Oh, right. I'm destroying everyone's innocent minds.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know it's Black." I took off the hand.

"That's good."

"Yep." I closed my eyes.

"Still, if he did ANYTHING TO HER, I SWEAR I WILL-" The door bursts open and in came Mitch. What's with the camera?

"Miss Keane!" Miss Keane turned around.

"Yes Mitch?"

"Look at this picture I took!" Such a showoff. Miss Keane lightly plugged in the camera to the computer. I bet a picture of dandelions.

"I'm sure you're pictures are very nic-" But before she finished her sentence, a picture popped up, showing Black and Bash and...oh god. Nearly everyone turned red. Hurriedly, Miss Keane unplugged the camera and shoved it into Mitch's hands. He ran to his seat. The room became eerily quiet. Then, Miss Keane spoke.

"Well class, I guess we have to go over teen pregnancy problems again." Everyone groaned for the fact that we all had been trying to get the images out of our minds for five months. Judging by Miss Keane's reactions, (crushing chalk into dust, steam coming out of her head, and the feeling that she would explode any second) both Black and Bash are going to be in DEEP trouble.


	7. Detention and Bunnies

Chapter 7: Detention and Bunnies

**(Bash's POV)**

Shit. The moment I came into the classroom with Katsumi behind me, it was total chaos. People gathered around saying 'Did you like it?' or 'Are you happy that you're going to be a father?' or even 'Dude, just because I said that Katsumi was hot doesn't mean that you should do it in the hallways!' It was too much.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Even Katsumi seemed to be startled. Everyone hushed. "What the fuck are you all talking about?"

"This." said Miss Keane, holding up a camera. Katsumi's eyes bulged. Color drained from my face.

"Uh, about that...we...umm, i-it's not what you think!" I shouted. Katsumi stared at me. Why am I having horrible luck?

**(Black's POV)**

Wow. For the first time, he stutters.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

I'm confused. What is Bash talking about?

**(Bash's POV)**

Not good not good not good. If everyone discovers the fact that I'm also a wolf...I would be caged, and treated like an animal. Maybe hunters would trap me and skin me. I shuddered at that creepy thought. What's worse, Katsumi thinks of me as a wimp I bet.

**(Black's POV)**

No matter what the situation seems, Bash is usually calm about it. Why is he so afrai- oh right. Wolf secret.

"Then what happened?" asked Miss Keane, shoving the camera in our face. I wanted to punch her and leave us alone, but that'll spread rumors. I stepped in front of Bash.

"Well," I looked at Bash, who was silently pleading me to not reveal his secret, "We ran into each other by accident, ended in that position, and that fucking kid-"

"Mitch." he said, angrily.

"Right, and that fucking Mitch took a picture of us before we got the chance to get up."

"Well, all three of you will be sent to detention." said Miss Keane. Wait, what?

"WHY?" the three of us yelled.

"First off, you two, Bash and Katsumi, were gone for an hour. The nurses office is only two minutes away. And Mitch because he took an inappropriate picture of you two." Backing up, I bumped into Bash. With my head hanging low and feeling embarrassed, I looked at the fucking checker-board floor.

**(Momoko's POV)**

Poor Black. I stood there, feeling sorrow for her, until I heard a small chuckle. Of course, this was no other than Princess, the brattiest girl ever known. And greedy.

"Isn't he a cutie? He'll be mine for sure! Protective arms, wrapping themselves around me. I can picture it already." she sighed, having a mental image of herself with Bash. Eww. I looked away, disgusted. When Princess falls in love- actually, this is the first time- you'll feel like regurgitating on her smug face. After Miss Keane told us sit on the carpet on the corner, I noticed Princess screaming at one of our classmates for sitting on Bash's left side. I rolled my eyes.

**(Princess's POV)**

It's not fair! I wanted to sit next to the hottie!

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Poor kid, having to be screamed at. He looked horrified and embarrassed. Then, Princess took out a wad of a hundred dollars and literally threw it at the kid's face. Hard. Quickly gathering up the money before the others got to it, he left and sat in the back. Proudly, Princess plopped herself next to Bash and leaned on his shoulder, giggling. What a bitch.

**(Miyako's POV)**

Is it just me, or did Bash cringe when she leaned on his left shoulder? Aww, but they look sweet! Even when Bash looks like he's about to be an emo!

**(Bonbon's POV)**

That...creepy...girl! If I were her, I'd leave this place and go to a private school where all rich and fancy - personally, she looks like a circus clown - people go to.

**(Black's POV)**

After that random tantrum from that clown, she decides to FLIRT with Bash. Rage seems to build up in my system. As it got closer to its max capacity, I was suddenly rushed out of the room by Bonnie and Bonbon. At first, I was absolutely furious, until I remembered. I had rage problems. If it weren't for mt teammates, I would have turned into my demonic form and probably cause a minor destruction in that room...okay fine, MAJOR destruction. But then again, I never saw my angelic form. Probably because I was never in love. Right?

**(Bash's POV)**

Eugh. To me, having a slug on your shoulder is way better than this giggling clown-looking bitch. Damn, she creeps me out. She leaned a little more, making me shift around uneasily.

"Someday Bashie, we're going to be together!" she said out loud. Everyone averted their gazes at us. Why? "ME AND BASH WILL FOREVER BE TOGETHER! AND NONE OF YOU WILL TOUCH HIM!" I feel like sinking to the floor and die. Being embarrassed with Katsumi is fine, but HER? No.

_Six hours later..._

Detention. We were not allowed to talk, so Miss Keane gave us STACKS of homework. Yep, she is basically trying to ruin my life. When I get back to Mojo's, I'll be a laughingstock.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

It's been a while, waiting for Black to be done with the detention. I sat outside of the classroom, making a puppy shadow with my right hand.

"Is that a puppy?" I nearly jumped. Looking at me was...Bruise?

"What?" I asked.

"Is that a puppy?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna see a bunny?"

"A REAL BUNNY?" I nearly screamed. He looked at me.

"You like animals?"

"I LOVE ANIMALS!"

"Well, I meant a shadow bunny." My face fell.

"Oh."

"I'm Bruise." He said, holding out his hand. I nearly cried. This is what he did before Bash called me his enemy. I took his hand.

"I'm...Mesu."

"Bitch?" I lowered my head. His eyes widened, realizing what he said. "No no no no no! That's not what I meant to call you!" I gave a weak smile.

"It's ok."

"Well, here's a bunny!" He announced, creating a shadow bunny. I clapped looking at the shadow. Quietly, he put his hands down and sat next to me. "Um, do you have carrots?" I smiled.

"Yes! But they're for bunnies." He grinned.

"Can I have one?" I laughed.

"You're not a bunny!" Suddenly, his face turned serious.

"I am."

"Huh?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, why?" Without replying, he removed his hat, causing me to shriek. Almost. HE IS A BUNNY! Long floppy ears came out from his head and a pop sound. Looking behind, I saw a fluffy white tail! BUNNY! "Are you scared of me?"

"No. But you're a bunny?"

"Yes."

"I LOVE BUNNIES!" Bruise grinned.

"Yeah." Then, he looked at me sadly. "You know, you reminded me of someone. The first time we met, well, she was holding a basket full of carrots." I gulped.

"Oh, umm..." I wanted to change the subject. "Why are you here?"

"Waiting for my teammate."

"He's not your brother?"

"Does it look like we're brothers?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, why are YOU here?"

"Same thing."

"Waiting for my teammate?"

"No, MY teammate."

"Ah, ok." He looked at the door. "While waiting, wanna go to the cafe?"

"SURE!" I said. Grabbing his awaiting arm, (What a gentleman!) he led me to the cafe next door. While we were walking, the girl who flirted with Bash bumped into me, holding a lot of sequin dresses.

"Watch it bitch!" she snapped, and rushed down the hallways to the school entrance. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. Bruise tried to comfort me, but what did I do to make her mad?


	8. Cookies and Catnip

Chapter 8: Cookies and Catnip

**(Bonbon's POV)**

"Her name is Princess?" I asked. Me and Blossom are walking from the school library, clutching books. I borrowed books about healthy vegetables and other plants and Blossom borrowed books about desserts and candy. I bet she had a lot of cavities during her childhood.

"Yep, and it suits her. Diva queen."

"Is she that bratty all the time?"

"I bet from the time she was born." I rolled my eyes. We kept walking until I spotted Break in a plant shop. What is he doing there? Blossom waved to me. "See ya back at the lab!" I waved back.

**(Break's POV)**

It has been an hour here and I still didn't get an answer.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY CATNIP?" I asked for probably ninety four times.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WE DON'T HAVE ANY CATNIP!" I grabbed the paint can from my pocket, went out the shop, and sprayed 'Worst store eva, DO NOT SHOP HERE.'

"That's not how you spell it." I quickly turned my head to see an orange haired girl with two LONG ponytails.

"Says who?"

"Says me." Man she has guts.

**(Bonbon's POV)**

"You spelled 'ever' wrong. It's not e-v-a."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Excuse me?" Then, Break came close to my face.

"WHATEVER." I gently pushed his face away

"Ew, your breath reeks." He poked my forehead.

"You know, I think you'll look better in glasses, smarty."

"Ignorant."

"Pest." Did he just call me a pest?

"DELINQUENT!" That did it. In a fury, he slashed my bow. Okay, now, I am seriously enraged. Reaching in my bag, I threw a cookie in his face. Confused, he looked at the cookie and me. Laughing, he tossed the cookie behind him, landing on a car, creating a pile of crashed cars, and making an explosion. What's with us and the love of explosions? The rushed wind lifted Break's hat, forming orange cat ears and a long orange tail. He stopped laughing and looked at his cap, which was on the ground, shocked.

"Um, ah, well-" Before he could say any more, I tossed him some catnip from my bag. I found them in the professor's lab. Thought it would be nice to bring along, the smell and all. He grabbed them and sniffed. "C-catnip?"

"Yeah, since you're part cat and because I overheard you shouting for catnip in the plant shop." He sweat-dropped.

"Uh, heh. Thanks." Then he looked at me. "Promise you won't tell?"

"About what?" He pointed at his cat ears. "Oh. Yeah." I snatched his hat off the floor and placed it on his head, causing his ears and tail to disappear.

"So, want to do some graffiti?" I looked at him. What?

**(Butch's POV)**

"Ok, before I play these games, are you sure that Bash won't kill me?" I asked, raising a few boxes that says Team Fortress 2, Amnesia the Dark Descent, and Dead Space 2. Yes, these games belong to Bash. How did he get them? Smashing video game stores and swiping games. A bit too...extreme for us three. Not calling us weak or anything.

"No! He won't kill you! Besides, I bet he's still in school," said Brick, rapidly pressing buttons on his game controller. I shrugged and put in Team Fortress 2.

"Okay...Boomer! Which character do you think I should be?" Boomer looked at me, surprised.

"You want ME to pick?"

"Yes you." He smiled as if heaven descended (all around him lights up.)

"REALLY?" I tapped my chin.

"On second thought...nah!" Then, Boomer's heavenly background shattered and was replaced with burning hell. I laughed. Many people would pitied him, but hey, it's fun to torture him! I looked at all the characters. "Hmm, pyro, medic, scout, sniper, heavy, engineer, soldier, spy, and ooh! DEMOMAN! Yeah!" Immediately, I picked him. "Time to kill...like what Buttercup would do to me! And I love her traits!" At that moment, I realized what I had said. Everything around me froze. Brick turned to me. Uh oh.

**(Brick's POV)**

Did he just say what I think he said?

**(Kaoru's POV)**

I'm bored. Waiting in the professor's lab is a nightmare, especially if you're sitting in between two girls who talks about fashion and boys. Yep, me and my horrible life.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

"What would you like, Mesu?" I looked at the drinks.

"Um, how about we both get some carrot juice?" I suggested. His face brightened.

"Right away! Hey waiter! Can you get us a couple of carrot juice please?" The waitress smiled.

"Okay, and I'm a waitress, cutie." My face fell as I watched Bruise looking at the waitress, who was walking away.

"Um, Bruisie?" He looked at me funny.

"Bruisie? Is that a new nickname for me?"'

"I guess, and besides, Bub- I mean Miyako calls Boomer Boomie." He laughed.

"So Boomer DOES have a girlfriend!" I looked at the floor.

"Uh, Bruisie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...consider me as-"

"As what?"

"..."

"Mesu?"

"I uh, got to go."

"But why?"

"Ah...um...sorry!" And I rushed out the door, my face completely red.

**(Bruise's POV)**

I am very confused now. Why did Mesu had to leave? Family emergency? I kept thinking about all of the possibilities until the waitress came with two drinks.

"Where's the blond girl?" she asked, setting down the beverages. Now, I noticed her violet eyes and brown hair.

"Mesu? Oh, she left. Probably because of a family emergency." For a second there, I could've sworn I saw the waitress smirk.

"Well, that's too bad. Wouldn't wanna waste these drinks so, mind if I drink with you?"

"Uh, no. Not really."

"Thanks." She plopped right next to me and handed me my carrot juice.

"I'm Duchess Morbucks, sister of Princess Morbucks."

"Bruise."

"What?"

"Oh, my name is Bruise."

"Just Bruise?"

"Bruise Jojo I guess." She laughed.

"Such a tough name for a strong and manly guy like you," she cooed. Is she FLIRTING with me? I shifted and noticed that Duchess scooched closer to me. Oy vey.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said, smashing my head repeatedly on the wall. Why am I such a chicken? Why couldn't I ask him if he considered me as his GIRLFRIEND? Why? I kept smashing my head until there was a large crater in the wall.


	9. Anger is Demonic

Chapter 9: Anger is Demonic

**(Bash's POV)**

Finally...the end of detention. Three fucking hours of life wasted on work, work, and what's more? Silence. Opening the door to freedom is the WORST thing that ever happened to me...aside from the embarrassment in class. There stood - what's her name - Princess, leaning against the wall next to the stairs, wearing - WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

"Well, how do you like my green and orange sequin dress? After all, it IS the most expensive trend in Townsville," she boasted. Seriously, that dress would make anyone's stomach churn. Swirls. Mixtures of green and orange = barf.

"Ugh, I don't feel too good looking at those paired colors." complained Katsumi and pushed Princess out of her way. Sticking out her tongue, she "accidentally" tripped Katsumi, making her fall down the stairs and ending up in a PAINFUL looking structure. Ouch. Twisted leg, about a forty five degree angle on the lower half of her right leg. Princess looked at Katsumi's figure, shocked.

"Oh dear, I'm SO sorry Katsumi! It was an accident!" Obviously, she was faking, especially if you were standing next to her the whole time. Then, Princess took out a wad of bills and threw them directly at Katsumi's face. A direct hit, between her lime green eyes. "Here, have some money to pay for your hospital bills! And while you're at it, stop bothering my Bashie-boo!" I looked at her. How can she be THIS cruel? And what the fuck am I saying?

**(Black's POV)**

THAT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! Tenderly holding my twisted leg, I crawled to my knees.

"That's right, Katsumi! Bow down and pay respects to me!" Princess cackled. I did the only thing a temporarily crippled person would do. Taking the wad of bills that was next to me, I forcefully threw it at her left eye. "OW! Bashie-boo, she threw a brick in my face!" Rage is building up inside me, reaching to its climax.

**(Bonbon's POV)**

"And that's how Katsumi got into detention."

"Okay...a bit awkward, but at least Bash didn't rip anyone apart."

"He what?"

"Ah, nevermind that joke (not really). Wanna get some pizza?" Then, something in me triggered. A sense that tells me that Black is going to... oh no. Not good.

"Ah, um, later!" And I hurriedly ran to the school, leaving a confused Break behind. Turning around the corner, I halted myself and was aghast at the scene. There stood Bash, holding an injured (and absolutely furious) Black, while struggling with Princess, who was crying a river while clinging onto his right leg.

"But Bashie-boo! She's a meanie!" Princess cried. I ran into the scene and picked up Black from Bash's hands. Bash looked at me and back at the sobbing Princess.

"Uh, a little help here." I nodded and managed to pull off the screaming banshee from Bash's leg. "Thanks." I nodded once again and ran towards the lab with...why is Bash following me?

"Why are you following me?" I asked. Black snarls at nothing and claws like an angry cat. Speaking of cats...I did promise Break some catnip from my "home."

"Um, why? I wasn't supposed to follow you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Do you REALLY want to see what Katsumi would do when her anger meter reaches to the top?"

"Why not?" I sighed and face-palmed. Boys. Always want to see violence.

"Alright, before I say no, are you going to keep pestering me?"

"Well, that IS better than staying with that bitchy girl Princess."

"Eugh."

"So, when and where will she explode?"

"It's not only exploding..."

"Then what?"

"Well, it's hard to explain..."

"Don't worry, I've got all d-"

"GROWR!" roared Black, her lime green eyes turning blood red. She jumped out of my arms and snarled.

"Hey, that's cool! Her eyes are red like Break's! And she jumped! With an injured leg!"

"I suggest that you should run."

"And miss this? No way!"

"Suit yourse-" Right before I could finish what I was about to say, Black fell to her knees, grasped her head, and screamed.

"What's her problem?"

"Transformation."

"WHAT?"

"Hide." Quickly, both teens jumped behind a bush as the horror began. Screeching, Black's hair turned from midnight black into pure white. Her skin, changing from peach to light grey. Even her headphones grew sharp spikes. And worse... her eyes. Jet black with only her red, glowing iris.

"GRAH!" she screamed, setting her grey fists on fire. Literally. And judging by this situation, she REALLY wants to kill someone.

"Who's she?"

"The evil/anger part of Bla- Katsumi."

"Cool...what's she called?"

"Demonic."


	10. Duchess's Jealousy

Chapter 10: Duchess's Jealousy

**(Bash's POV)**

"WHERE IS SHE?" yelled Demonic, shaking me like a rag doll. Yes, I accidentally left the bush because I spotted a nice plump squirrel, so now I had to face the consequences. Facing Demonic's wrath. Spit flew in my face.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted, trying my best to not faint. I swear, looking into her eyes would KILL somebody.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKING PRINCESS MORBITCH!" Man, she has a mouth. I wriggled, but her grip was too strong. Shit. She sneered. "Trying to escape, rabbit?" I looked down and kicked her leg. Howling in pain, she dropped me, and I made a run for it, with Mitsuki beside me.

"You just made her more angry!" she yelled.

"Well it's not my fault that you have a wicked friend!"

"Well, _she_ is your _girlfriend_!" My face reddened.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" She rolled her eyes.

"Then what are you going to tell her tomorrow?" I froze. She's right. What am I going to tell her tomorrow? Running past me, she waved. "I wish you a good funeral!" I shook my finger at her and went home.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

After bashing my head, I walked to a forest and saw Black, lying on the grass, unconscious. Carrying her, I walked back to the lab. Man, I wished I had her super sonic speed ability. Why is she so heavy? I walked and walked until my legs can no longer walk. Putting Black softly on the grass, I sat down. Why is the lab so far away?

"Hey, Bonnie!" I looked up and saw Bubbles waving towards me from the lab's window... THE LAB'S WINDOW? Quickly, I waved back and hauled Black through the lab's door.

"PROFESSOR!" I screamed. The professor ran towards me, holding a wet towel.

"What happened, Bonnie?"

"Black, she's unconscious!" At that moment, everyone surrounded us.

"What happened?" asked Buttercup.

"I-I don't know."

"Her transformation, that's what." Everyone looked at Bonbon.

"S-She transformed? Who? Demonic or Angelic?"

"Wait. What?" asked Blossom.

"She can transform?" squealed Bubbles.

"Big deal." said Buttercup, crossing her hands. The professor hushed everyone.

"Demonic." she said. My eyes widened.

"She didn't kill anyone, did she?"

"Luckily, no." I sighed in relief.

"But what angered her?"

"Princess." I jumped and turned to Black, who was rubbing her head. "Man, my head hurts. What happened?" Everyone including me looked shocked. HOW CAN SHE FORGET?

"You don't remember?" she shook her head.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Quickly, we grabbed our belts/headphones, transformed, and ran for the door.

**(Duchess's POV)**

C'mon. Where's the Powerpuff girls? I want to prove my strength again. In front of Bruise, of course. After all, no one messes with a Morbuck and there can't be anything we cannot get. So here I am, floating in the air, waiting. Stupid girls. Think that they can be all popular and attract attention to their snobby selves. Hogs.

"YOU AGAIN DUCHESS?" I turned to see the Powerpuffs.

"Yes, it is I, Duchess, who will humiliate you in front of everyone!" The girls all looked at the crew, who was recording.

**(Buttercup's POV)**

Aww, great. More attention.

**(Bubbles's POV)**

"When can we send them out?" I whispered to Blossom.

"Not yet, Bubbles."

"PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED!" shouted Duchess, launching herself at us.

"Eep!" I screamed, and flew around her. Waving around my staff, I sent in thousands of bubbles. Sadly, she reflected them.

"NOW!" yelled Blossom, griping Duchess's arms. I hurriedly signaled Buttercup, who smash down her hammer, creating a tremor. At that instant, there were three bright lights incoming fast. Before Duchess shook off Blossom, the three lights cut through the space between me and Duchess, resulting in lots and lots of bruises on her. Angrily and confused, she looked at the three looming girls.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU INSIDIOUS BRATS?" screamed Duchess.

"Arcane Black."

"Energetic Bonbon!"

"Charged Bonnie! And we are the D-"

"Please, Bonnie. Stop with the long introductions." said Black.

"But that's what super heroines and heroes do!" Black sweat-dropped and took out her weapon. A sharp scythe that has the same height as Buttercup's hammer with a slim lime green pole and a green sphere covered with webs of silver on the bottom, closing into a spike. "You're not going to behead her, are you?"

"Maybe."

"GIRLS! CAN YOU STOP YOUR QUARRELING BEFORE DUCHESS GETS AWAY?" Both girls looked at Blossom, who was still struggling with Duchess.

"Right!" they said in unison and took out their weapons. Bonbon has two ribbons (with handles) which looks harmless, but can be able to form in any shapes, wrap itself onto and enemies, and can be used as a grappling hook. It could also be used for ballet too. Bonnie on the other hand, holds a staff like Bubbles, except the staff has a heart shaped ring with angel wings. With a teardrop shaped aquamarine on top.

**(Black's POV)**

"Hey Black!" shouted Bonnie. I looked at her. "S.S.U.T.S.A.M?" I stared. She is STILL using that name? Meaning: Super_ Super _Ultra Triad Special Awesome Move. Yes, she made up that name. At first, I denied it completely, but of course Bonbon agreed. So, we used that name, and I _still_ hate it. But I have no choice. Quickly, Bonbon created a pink sphere with her twirling ribbons.

"Bonnie!" she yelled, and threw the sphere at her. Bonnie blew a heart shaped bubble, and the sphere went through it, making its color baby blue. Then, it made contact with my scythe, creating a lime green aura around my weapon. I smiled as Duchess's eyes widened and spun my scythe fast, making sure that all the aura move to the emerald sphere at the bottom end of my weapon. After all of the aura has been collected, I converted the aura into sheer power, collected into the point of the silver spike.

"EAT THIS MORBUCKS!" I shouted and fired the laser at her. Direct hit. Bam, the laser hit, and she was sent halfway across the city. I spotted the camera crew quickly packing and driving to find the fallen bitch.

"Alright! Black!" cheered Bubbles. Everyone flew towards me and patted or slapped my back. To be honest, I'm a bit claustrophobic. Around people.

"Can we go home now? It's sunset," said Buttercup. We all looked at the setting sun and agreed.

"But where should we sleep? There is NO way I'm sleeping in the lab." I said. Bonnie and Bonbon looked at each other.

"How about 'permanent sleepover?'" asked Bonnie. Everyone looked at her.

**(Duchess's POV)**

"Hey! Ice pack!" I yelled, and the crewman hurriedly brought me an ice pack. I winced as the chill from the ice pack made contact with my bruised skin. Fuck the Powerpuffs. Fuck their... who ARE they anyways? Getting up from my leather chair, I limped to the computer and started typing. Somehow, I HAVE to know their powers to exploit their weaknesses, just like the Powerpuffs. I don't know why, but seeing that blondie with the heart shape staff reminds me of Bruise's...girl. Frustrated by the very image of her in my mind, I smashed my fist against the keyboard, sending letters and a few pieces flying.

"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY IS THAT FUCKING BITCH HIS GIRLFRIEND? HE DESERVES SOMEONE WHO AT LEAST HAS A CLASS!" I raged. I kept smashing the image of Mesu- it's the keyboard really- until my hand bled and the workers managed to pull me away.


	11. Sleepover Frenzy

Chapter 11: Sleepover Frenzy

**(Buttercup's POV)**

A WHAT? I stared at Bonnie in disbelief.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" whimpered Bonnie. Then, her eyes grew wide and teary, softening our moods.

"Ugh, a PERMANENT sleepover?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Umm, yes?"

"Well, I think it's a-"

"WONDERFUL IDEA!" cheered Bubbles. I face-palmed as the two blue girls danced and giggled.

"I gotta admit, it does sound fun," said Bonbon.

"Now I can play with somebody other than my annoying little sister!" squealed Blossom. Looking at Black, I could clearly tell that she felt the same. Unhappy. "Hey Black!"

"What?"

"Buttercup has a CUTE brother, Dai!" My face turned scarlet with rage and embarrassment.

"WILL YOU QUIT SAYING THAT?" I screamed.

"Ok, ok, sorry."

**(Black's POV)**

"So, who's going where?" I asked.

"You're with Buttercup, Bonbon with Blossom, and I'm with Bubbles!" she laughed. I bowed my head and sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Fine." Happily, everyone- except for me and Buttercup- ran to their new/current home. "If your brother is a douche, I'm going to march to his room, and stick a sign that says 'douche bag' right in front of it."

"Watch your mouth. Besides, my family is a wrestling team. I don't think you can get away with that."

"Nice." Then, the both of us shrugged and walked to Buttercup's home. This should be fun.

**(Butch's POV)**

"Alright, what have you done with the real Butch, clone?" growled Brick.

"I'm telling you, I'M THE _REAL_ BUTCH!"

"No you're not! Butch never had feelings for that pink powerpuff!"

"You mean lime green."

"Yeah!" Then, Brick's face turned slightly pink.

"You have feelings for the pink one, do you?" He said nothing. Boomer's eyes widened.

"No! The clones are taking over the world!" he screamed.

"Whoop dee doo. NOW CAN YOU UNTIE ME?"

"No! Not until you tell me where the real Butch and Brick is!"

"Just admit it Boomer!"

"Admit what?"

"You're in _love_ with the blue powerpuff!"

"Baby blue."

"What?"

"..."

"Well, are you going to say anything?"

"..."

"Then untie me." Sullenly and silently, Boomer untied me. BAM! We all turned to see Bash slamming the door open.

"Sup people?" he said.

"Uh, hi?" said Brick.

"Where's Bruise and Break?"

"They're not here ye-"

"Hi guys!" a voice yelled. Bruise and Break strolled through the open door.

"Hi," said Boomer.

"Boomer, I heard you have a girlfriend!" said Bruise. I cracked up.

"It's not funny!" he yelled at me. Turning to Bruise, he asked, "What's her name?"

"Uh, Miyako, I heard."

"Don't know her."

"Too bad, I still believe she's your girlfriend."

"Aww..." I said. "How cute."

"Be quiet," snapped Boomer.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

"WOW! THIS IS WHERE YOU LIVE?"

"Yep. I live with my grandma."

"I LOVE THIS KOI POND!"

"Anyways, this way, Bonnie." Excitedly, I entered with Bubbles.

"I can't wait! We can play shadow puppets-"

"Tag-"

"Drawing...no wait, that's Black's fun."

"Really? Black likes to draw?"

"Yeah, she always wanted to be an artist. Please do not tell her that I told you."

"Don't worry, my mouth is sealed."

"Yay!"

"Ok, first thing: wash the floor."

"Ok that should be eas-"

"I mean the whole house." I looked around. Aww -pardon my rude language- shit.

**(Bonbon's POV)**

"So, your little sister is annoying?"

"Absolutely."

"Wow, what a pest."

"Ooh! I almost forgot! We're having strawberry cake! With EXTRA candy!" I gagged.

"Ugh, you do know that they give cavities, right?"

"So?"

"I prefer healthy snacks. Carrots, for instance."

"Uh...ok?"

"With ranch also."

"You don't like sweets?"

"Nope, I like healthy, well-beneficial fruits and vegetables." Blossom whimpered. "What's wrong?"

"How do you not like sweets?" she cried. "What kind of an alien are you?"

"Bonbon."

"But in French it means CANDY!"

"Yeah, I know."

"WHY?" I merely shrugged and opened the door.

**(Black's POV)**

"Who's this girl?" asked Dai, opening the door.

"Bl- Katsumi, and she's living with us."

"And why is that-" A simple death glare from me made him shut up. Entering the door, I noticed him eyeing me. "Nice shirt Katsumi." I looked at my lime green shirt with the forest green star.

"Uh, thanks D-."

"Dai."

"Die, ok." I scanned the area and noticed a computer. "Hey, mind if I use your computer?"

"Well, since you're an addition to our family, of course you can use it."

"Thanks." Hopping onto the computer, I logged on and entered the global chat room. Creating a chat room called Black Death.

* * *

ArcaneoBlackRulz logged on...

[ArcaneoBlackRulz] Whoop dee doo, my own chat room.

BashYourFahkingFace logged on...

[BashYourFahkingFace] Wassup bitch?

[ArcaneoBlackRulz] GTFO of my chat room!

[BashYourFahkingFace] Too bad. This is a free country. :D

[ArcaneoBlackRulz] Not in this chat room! Now GTFO Bash!

[BashYourFahkingFace] Aww...Blackie remembered my name.

* * *

I was absolutely furious. Quickly, I logged off and an idea popped in my head. I logged on again, changing my username.

* * *

KatsumiKills logged on...

[KatsumiKills] Hi Bash.

[BashYourFahkingFace] Hey, Katsumi. You ok?

* * *

Wow, that was a dramatic change...

* * *

[KatsumiKills] Yeah. I'm ok. Wassup?

[BashYourFahkingFace] Eh, not much. Listen, wanna hang out with me at the movies?

[KatsumiKills] R u asking 4 a DATE?

[BashYourFahkingFace] Maybe ;)

[KatsumiKills] u know that Princess will kill u

[BashYourFahkingFace] After wat I saw 2day, I don't care

[KatsumiKills] Aww, thx :3 Wat movie r we going to see?

[BashYourFahkingFace] idk. Wanna see Paranormal Activity 3?

[KatsumiKills] Sure :)

[BashYourFahkingFace] 2night?

[KatsumiKills] ok :3

* * *

"Aww, you have a boyfriend?" I turned around to see Dai peering over my shoulder.

"NO HE'S NOT!" I covered my mouth. Denial always give it up. "Mind you own business."

"No way. You're my new sister, so it's my business. All we need is to find a stylist."

"HELL NO!"

"Man you have a mouth."

"Shut up."

"HEY KAORU! WHERE'S YOUR FRIEND MIYAKO?"

"WHY?" she yelled.

"WE NEED A STYLIST!"

"THERE IS NO WAY SHE'S DRESSING ME UP AGAIN!"

"NOT YOU, KATSUMI!"

"WELL WHY?"

"CAUSE SHE HAS A DATE!" Kaoru ran to the room.

"Katsumi has a what?"

"A date!" I stared at him.

"With who?"

"I don't know. Just bring her to Miyako."

"Now?"

"Yes!" Frustrated, Kaoru grabbed my arm and went out the door, heading to Miyako's.

"Good luck on your date. I hope that it's not one of our enemies." I looked the other way. Then Kaoru broke into a grin. "Nah, I'm just joking. It's not like you would do such a stupid thing like that, right?" I didn't reply. I only looked up at the stars, praying that all would be fine.


	12. Princess Possible

Chapter 12: Princess Possible

**(Bubble's POV)**

"Now, lets get these rags all washed up!" I chanted. Bonnie looked at me exhausted.

"That was a lot of work. How long does it usually take when you're doing it alone?"

"Three hours or so!" _Knock knock! _I looked at the front door, alerted. Who would come at seven p.m.? Quickly, Bonnie opened the front door and squealed.

"Eee! It's Black and Buttercup!" I dropped the wet, dirty rag and ran to where Bonnie stood.

"Hi Buttercup! Hi Black! What brings you here?"

"Black has a date. So make her as ugly as you can!" said Kaoru, slapping Katsumi's back. I smiled, then stopped.

"Wait, a date?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"But why make her ugly?" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Fine, make her gorgeous or whatever. As long if it's not me."

"Ok! Black, follow me." I silently ushered Black into my room, seated her on my chair, and opened my wardrobe. "So, who are you going to date tonight?"

"Some...guy."

"...YOU'RE DATING BASH?"

"I SAID SOME GUY!"

"Hey, I was joking!" I pulled out a lime green sleeveless dress. Looking at Black, I smiled.

"I don't like that face you're giving me." Quickly, I handed her the dress, checking her face for any positive feedback. Unfortunately, there wasn't. "Miyako, am I supposed to go to the movies, or to the ballroom?" I didn't reply. Silently, I plucked out a lime green tank top with a black skinny jean to go with it.

"Better, thanks Miyako." I grinned. First compliment I heard in ages.

"Okay, now I have to do your hair." Black's eyes widened.

"No way are you cutting my hair!"

"I'm not silly." Gently, I pulled her hair tie off and gaped. OMG her hair is longer than Kaoru's! About my length. I grabbed my blue comb, brushed her hair, and placed two hairpins on the front of her head. "Well, how is it?"

"Not bad." I smiled and handed her an ipod. She stared at it.

"No thanks Miyako, my headphones can play whatever miusic I want."

"Oh ok. What are you listening to now?" Black became silent, her eyes look distant. "Black?"

**(Black's POV)**

_It's a lot like, _

_Romeo and Juliet, _

_It feels like, _

_Something's happening to me, _

_It's a lot like, _

_Romeo and Juliet, _

_It feels like, _

_Something's happening to me, _

_(Intermission)_

_Romeo and Juliet, _

_(Intermission)_

_In the summertime, _

_I met a guy, _

_He was so fine, _

_He blew my mind, _

_My friends start telling me, _

_"Girl, he's a loser",_

_But they can't see, _

_It's a lot like, _

_Romeo and Juliet, _

_It feels like, _

_Something's happening to me,_

_It's a lot like, _

_Romeo and Juliet, _

_It feels like, _

_Something's happening to me, _

_(Intermission)_

_Romeo and Juliet, _

_(Intermission)_

_Romeo and Juliet, _

_(Intermission)_

_Romeo and Juliet,_

_(Intermission)_

_Hello!_

_From the first time, _

_I saw his eyes,_

_There was sunshine, _

_Everytime, _

_He walks into the room,_

_I feel my heart go, _

_Boom boom boom, _

_It's a lot like, _

_Romeo and Juliet, _

_It feels like, _

_Something's happening to me, _

_It's a lot like, _

_Romeo and Juliet, _

_It feels like, _

_Something's happening to me, _

_(Intermission)_

_Romeo and Juliet, _

_(Intermission)_

_Romeo and Juliet,_

_(Intermission) _

_Romeo and Juliet,_

_(Intermission)_

_There was a time, _

_When I was young, _

_And love it felt so strong, _

_Now it comes back to me,_

_What's going on?_

_It's a lot like,_

_Romeo and Juliet,_

_It feels like,_

_Something's happening to me,_

_It's a lot like,_

_Romeo and Juliet,_

_It feels like, _

_Something's happening to me,_

_It's a lot like,_

_Romeo and Juliet,_

_And it feels like, _

_Something's happening to me,_

_It's a lot like,_

_Romeo and Juliet,_

_It feels like,_

_Something's happening to me,_

_It's a lot like,_

_Romeo and Juliet,_

_It feels like, _

_Something's happening to me..._

"BLACK!" I turned to Miyako, who was waving her hand in my face. "What song were you listening to?"

"... What time is it?"

"Oh, it's about-"

"I'm late. Thanks Miyako," I said, leaving behind a surprised girl. Hurriedly, I ran out the door. On the way, I pressed the replay button on my headphones.

**(Princess's POV)**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" In frustration, I threw my pillow across the room. Sapphire, my cat, yowled and shifted to the right side of my bed. I stormed around the room. "HOW COULD HE...?"

"Meow?"

"HE...HE...HE ASKED HER TO GO ON A FUCKING DATE WITH HIM TO THE MOVIES!"

"Meow." I looked at Sapphire and went back to the chat room to confirm my thoughts.

"That's it. I need to see what's going on." Quickly, I dressed up in my night black spy suit. Grabbing some items I might need, I ran out of the window into the streets._ Here I come, Katsumi. Your worst nightmare is coming._

**(Bash's POV)**

I stood outside, leaning on a wall listening to music on my GreenTooth. Katsumi... I can't stop thinking about her. I turned my head to see Katsumi walking up.

"Hi Bash."

"Hey Kat," I replied. She looked at me.

"Now I have a pet name?"

"Yep." Katsumi looked at me for a second until she noticed that I was blushing.

"God Kat, your hair-"

"It's...not really your type?"

"I like it." I looked at her smile. Oh god. Temptations are imminent.

"So, are we going to go see Paranormal Activity 3 or not?" I scratched my hat.

"Well...um...they ran out, so what do you wanna see?"

"What do they have?"

"Anime version of Romeo and Juliet, Barney, Teletubbies, and a whole lot of babyish crap."

"How about Anime Romeo and Juliet?"

"Sure. I got the tickets." I said, pulling out two tickets for the show. Little did Katsumi know that I stole two tickets per movie except for Paranormal. I threw the rest out. Putting my arm on her shoulder, we walked. Completely lost in thoughts about each other to notice a stalker on our tail.

**(Princess's POV)**

Target sighted. Time for Plan Alpha. I snuck behind them and placed a small microphone with a camera on Katsumi's headphone. Okay, first part completed. I watched the two enter into the movies and sat in the middle back. Perfect. Grabbing my laptop, I began to spy on Katsumi. Let's see what would bring out her _true_ personality. As a demon. I smiled and cackled, knowing that this plan would work.

**(Black's POV)**

I'm...happy. An odd feeling yes but for some reason, my face is heating up. Bash leaned closer and wrapped an arm around me. I turned away and tried to pay more attention to the movie. I didn't take notice that Bash pulled me closer, so when I turned to look at him, our faces almost touched. My face felt like it's literally on fire. We leaned closer until a rock came out of nowhere and hit my cheek hard. Bash fell backwards in shock. Touching the bruise on my cheek, I tried my best to keep my tears from falling. Crying...is...not needed...

"Katsumi?" I looked up with my watery eyes at Bash. Sighing, he wiped my stray tears with his black fingerless gloves. "Sorry Kat, sorry that I didn't protect you from that rock. It's my fault." That was the last straw. Quickly with no warning, I grabbed Bash's face and kissed him. For how long? An eternity somewhat. I opened my eyes halfway to see his bewildered and surprised look before calming down. Grabbing my hips, he pulled me closer to him. Everything around us disappears. Bash, why must you be my enemy?


	13. Angelic Love

Chapter 13: Angelic Love

**(Princess's POV)**

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I looked at Bash and could easily tell that he's deeply in love. I smashed the floor. GOD DAMNIT THAT ROCK SHOULD'VE TRIGGERED HER ANGRY SIDE! Before I start causing a scene, I ran out the door, but not before I saw Katsumi's hair turn white and her skin turned light peach. What the fuck...? That's it. In school, the play would be me and Bash only. And nothing can stop a Morbuck from getting what she wants.

**(Bash's POV)**

Katsumi... I opened my eyes to see her hair WHITE? My eyes shot opened into alarm until I saw her white eyes. WHAT'S GOING ON? Quickly, I released our lip lock.

"Uh, Katsumi? Are you angry?" Katsumi looked at me, cocking her head in confusion.

"Katsumi?"

"Yeah. Aren't you..."

"I'm Angelic," she said, winking at me. I was speechless.

"Uhh...hi?" Suddenly, she gave me a hug. I just sat there, frozen and stupefied.

"Thank you Bashie." I didn't reply. Blushing madly, I wonder if Katsumi would remember all of this. I gently pulled Angelic off of me. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked eagerly. I looked at her uneasily. The real Katsumi would never act like this. I was lost in thought, completely oblivious to the fact that Angelic was clinging to my arm.

"Angelic."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me. What part of Katsumi are you?"

"Well...Demonic is her rage and hatred so that means I'm her happy and love!" I nearly spat out my drink. _Love_? Holy shit. J-A-C-K-P-O-T. Finally I can get some answers.

"Ok, umm do you like me?" Angelic looked away, clearly blushing.

"I shan't tell thee."

"Why not?"

"I fear that the demon within myself would be released."

"Why are you speaking like that?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not even thee."

"Oh. Wanna get some ice cream?" She brightened.

"Yes! What flavor shall thee pick?"

"Chocolate. You?"

"Oreo." She smiled and cocked her head to the right side. Oh fuck. If we weren't in public right now, I would've... well, let's just leave it at that.

"Alright, c'mon." I said, leading the way.

**(Mojo's POV)**

"Mojo wonders... where is Bash?"

"He's on a date," said Bruise, listening on his SeaTooth.

"With who?"

"Some girl named Katsumi." I sat there in deep thought. An idea suddenly popped into my mind.

"Mojo knows! We should invite her over! And your girlfriends too!" I cheered, pointing at Break and Bruise. The Rowdyruffs stared at them intently.

"No way. You guys have GIRLFRIENDS?" screamed Brick.

"Hey, it's not like we're the _only_ ones," replied Break.

"What are you-"

"You like Blossom. Don't try to deny it. I can see it etched on your face." Brick froze.

"Anyways, go on! Mojo will be waiting!" I shouted, shoving Break and Bruise out of the door.

The two boys looked at each other in silence, shrugged, and dashed off. Sheesh they're fast. Almost the exact same speed as those cursed Powerpuff Girls and their new allies.

**(Bruise's POV)**

Mesu... I smiled at the mentioning of her name. What an angel she is. I ran up and down many streets until I came to a halt at a serene looking home. Looks nice. Quietly, I walked up to the doorstep and knocked. About a few seconds later, a girl who looks almost like Mesu appears. Her eyes widened.

"Wha-"

"I came to see, umm, Mesu? Is she here?" The girl froze for a second and called out Mesu's name. Sounds of racing footsteps were heard.

"Yes Miyako? What is it? And why did you call me Mesu instead of B-" Mesu froze in her steps when she saw me. "Bruisie?" I blushed, looking at her baby blue T-shirt and blue mini skirt.

"Hi Mesu."

"Bruisie, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask if you...umm...if you...ahh..." Before I could say more, Mesu smashed her hands lightly on my mouth. She looked at me with a smile.

"Sure, Bruisie!" Quickly, Mesu and Miyako exchanged their goodbyes and we left.

"It's going to be a long walk, so do you want a ride?" She laughed.

"You don't have a car, silly bunny!" I grinned and picked her up. Mesu looked at me surprised.

"Who says I need one?" I asked, and sped down the road.

**(Break's POV)**

"Who are you?" asked the annoying little girl.

"I told you, I'm Mitsuki's boyfriend."

"MITSOOKI!" she screamed. I looked at the screeching girl with sorrow. How long did Mitsuki had to deal with this little brat?

"WHAT?" I heard Mitsuki yell.

"YOUR BOYFWEND IS HERE!" A moment of awkward silence passed. Then, I heard someone running down.

"Mitsuki?" I asked. She stared at me in a complete state of shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you wanna go out?"

"We only met each other this afternoon."

"Aww c'mon. You'll like it. It won't be bad." Then I gave her my best sexy look while leaning on the door frame. Her face turned red.

"Okay, fine. But nothing weird or disgusting please!"

"Don't worry." As soon as she stepped out, I closed the door, right after seeing the brat's gaping fish face.

"Well?"

"Get on my back."

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?"

"Hey, you're not wearing any skirts now, okay? Jeans are alright."

"But it's going to look awkward..."

"So, that little kid is awkward, what's the difference?"

"Well first off she is a six year old child who-"

"I wasn't asking for an answer." Mitsuki sighed, wrapped her soft, thin arms around my neck and her legs around my thigh. "Aaand you better hold on real tight."

"Huh? Wh-" But before she could finish, I raced down the street, making the winds whip our faces.

**(Buttercup's POV)**

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? BONNIE, IN LOVE WITH BRUISE!" shouted Miyako. Video chats...a program that make you deaf when there's shrieking girls on it.

"AND DID YOU HEAR? BONBON, WITH BREAK!" screamed Momoko. I groaned. Great, in love with enemies. There was a tiny fraction of me who felt jealous of not getting picked up by Butch. WTF?

"Guys please, you're making me have a migraine."

"BUT THEY'RE ENEMIES! HOLY COW WHAT IF THEY'RE DOING SOMETHING HORRIBLE? WHAT IF THEY'RE TORTURING THEM RIGHT NOW?!"

"Then they would kick their butts." Quickly, I signed off. Great, I got a play in school made by Princess to worry about and now this? Ergh.


	14. Returning Memories

Chapter 14: Returning Memories

**(Bash's POV)**

"Enjoyed it?"

"Yep! It was good!" said Angelic, scooping the last of the oreo ice cream. "Nom!" I smiled. It's almost impossible for me to get angry at her. Suddenly, my GreenTooth beeped, indicating that I have a call. I covered the GreenTooth with my two fingers.

"Hey."

"Bash! You're still on a date?" asked Bruise.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, just come here."

"But why?"

"...Meet you at Mojo's." Then, the receiver went off. I looked back at Angelic.

"Hey, Angel, we gotta go." She stopped twirling her spoon and jumped out of her seat.

"Ok!" I shuddered. It's going to take ages to get used to these dramatic mood changes.

"Hey, get on my back." Angelic look at me for a second before getting on my back. Zooming though the crowd, I made it at Mojo's "house" in a few seconds.

"Whee! That was fun!" cheered Katsumi. I carefully lifted her and placed her on the ground. At first, she was wobbly, which was normal for whoever rides on a super sonic speedy person. I opened the door, revealing a small crowd of the Rowdyrips, BloodBashers, and two girls who seems to be my teammates's girlfriends.

"So, why are we here?" I asked, shutting the door behind me. Nobody replied until Bruise handed me a poster. I quickly scanned it. "WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

Title: Basheo and Princessliet Play!

Exciting fun of horror against the horrid Katsugon

The feuding families of the dreadful Mesulet and beautiful Duchessque

Free tomatoes for sale for splat a Katsugon for a prize of $1000!

Fun and adventures await! Don't miss out!

Time: 6pm - 7pm

EXCLUSIVE ENDING FOR THOSE WHO COME AND WATCH!

* * *

"WHAT KIND OF A RETARDED PLAY IS THIS?" I shouted, crumpling the poster into a wad of useless paper.

"I don't know, but it sounds like Princess has a grudge on Katsumi. Plus, isn't this a copy of Romeo and Juliet? And since when were there dragons at that time?" asked Bruise.

"Hm? Ooh! What is that?" asked Angelic, taking the paper ball. The two other girls named Mitsuki and Mesu stared at Katsumi wide-eyed, then at me.

"Wait a minute. She went on a date with YOU? And how? How? How did you manage to change Katsumi into her angelic form? That's like impossible!" yelled Mitsuki. I looked at her. Dang it, she's creepy when she's like this.

"I...um...yes...well, let's say I have my ways."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure."

"This girl..." We all turned to see Angelic looking at the crumpled poster.

"Mojo doesn't understand. What did you mean Katsumi transforms?" asked the butt ugly monkey.

"If someone somehow treats her with love and care, she becomes a pure hearted Angel, but if she get's real pissed off, then-" said Mitsuki.

"Uh guys, I think the picture of Princess it not helping her mood." said Break, pointing at the trembling Angel. My eyes widened and hurriedly ushered everyone behind the pile of discarded scraps of metal. The whole floor shook like an earthquake.

"GRAAAAGH! I HATE THAT FUCKING DIVA BITCH!" roared Katsumi, as the angel quickly changed into Demonic with a flick of a flame. Grasping the paper in her hands she literally set fire on it and watched it burn with satisfaction. "THAT'S RIGHT PSYCHOBITCH, BURN IN HELL."

"Then she becomes a cruel hearted Demon." Mitsuki finished. We all watched Demon, shuddering in fear.

"Mojo has never seen this power before." said Mojo.

"Yeah, so?"

"..."

"Anyways, we better head home. It's nearly 12 am."

"Oh, ok. Have fun dragging Kat." I said, having a sudden urge to laugh. Bruise nudged me playfully. We chuckled and kept nudging each other until I pushed him and he toppled over. Mitsuki rolled her eyes, and went up to the calmed Demon, who changed back to normal.

"Hey, c'mon." she said, carrying Katsumi.

"Wait, why can't she walk?"

"Cause transforming takes most of her energy, and she won't remember anything about this tomorrow." Now that concerned me.

"WHAT? She won't remember a thing?! Why?!"

"Honestly, I don't know. But all of those transformation memories...I wonder where they all end up."

"Oh."

"What was the last thing you guys did before she transformed?"

"Umm... we were eating candy and other stuff, why?" I didn't want to tell her that Katsumi actually KISSED me cause she (and everyone else in this room) will ultimately freak out.

"Well, that'll be the last thing she remembers until she wakes up."

"Oh. Carry on then." Mitsuki gave me a small glare and a tiny smile, before she left, carrying the unconscious Katsumi. Mesu gave a small peck on Bruise's cheek before dashing off after Mitsuki.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

"So, you like Break?"

"Before I answer that, do_ you_ like Bruise?"

"Of course! He's really nice!" I looked at Bonbon, who was lost in thought. I smiled, knowing that she's thinking about Break. Moments later, we reached at Kaoru's home. When we knocked, we were SO surprised that the person who opened the door was the professor!

"Girls, come in. I have to tell you something." he said, gravelly. Me and Bonbon looked at each other worriedly become coming in. "Please sit down." So we sat on the floor, looking at him with concern. Of course, Bonbon placed Black in her room before we sat.

"What happened, professor?" asked Bonbon.

"I have good news and upsetting news."

"Can we hear the good news?" I asked.

"Of course. Remember your golden belts?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Black's belt somehow contains certain memories, but I don't know what kind of memories they were. The last memory I checked was her burning a poster?" Our eyes opened wide. No wonder why Black couldn't remember a thing!

"Wait, did you check all of the memories?"

"No, just the current ones. She'll kill me if I read them all. Here, give this belt to her." Then, the professor gave me Black's Doomdeath belt.

"Ok, and that does makes sense."

"Yes it is."

"Bad news?" The professor sighed.

"I heard that you have boyfriends...who turned out to be another one of Mojo's experiments?"

"How did you- wait, they were that _monkey's_ experiment?"

"As you were my experiment."

"So they were...?"

"Artificially made, yes. But what I'm concerned now, is that you're hanging out with them."

"But Bruisie wouldn't hurt me!" I said. The professor shook his head.

"Even if they won't hurt you _now_, they'll hurt you later. Their kind act may be a ruse."

"No it's not." We all jumped as Black entered the room.

"How do you know?"

"You love to jump on conclusions."

"I'm not. I'm stating a high chance on what's going to happen."

"Professor, I can sense a change in them. You don't." The professor threw his hands in the air.

"Fine, believe what you think. Don't say I didn't warn you." Then, he walked out of the house. Black sat down.

"Black?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Here's your belt." I handed her belt to her.

"Why would I need this?"

"It has all of your transformation memories in it."

"Really?"

"Yep." Silently, Black put on her belt and laughed. A high pitched laugh like mine. I moved farther away from Black. Suddenly, she fell silent.

"I didn't intend to do that."

"Okay."

"...I burned a poster?"

"Yup."

"...Do we have any oreo ice cream here?

"What?"

"I don't know. I just remembered eating it and...(Black blushed) other...stuff..."

"Ooh ooh tell me! What happened during the movie?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Aww please?"

"No."

"...oh...ok."

"Sorry Bonnie."

"Apology accepted." I said with a smile. Bonbon got up.

"Bedtime. C'mon."

"Night!" we shouted in unison. I ran out the door with Bonbon.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" I questioned.

"You know her. She doesn't like telling things."

"Ah, right!" I waved at her. "See ya Bonbon!"

"See ya Bonnie." We split, waving. But I still wonder, what did Bash do to Black that made her Angelic?


	15. The Battle Between DDG and BBB

Chapter 15: The Battle Between DDG and BBB

**(Black's POV)**

I woke up, my head on the foot of the bed, holding my pillow to my chest. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the front door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Morning Black!" Bonnie, of course.

"Wait." I got up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Bonnie, in her Doomdeath uniform. "Why are you wearing the uniform now?"

"Well, I wanted to wear it again, but when the other people saw me, they were calling me Bubbles."

"Uh huh, and?" Bonnie, placed an outfit in my hands.

"Well, I made us a new uniform." I held it up, looking at the designs. It looked like a small lime green and dark green dress, but it splits into three flaps at the thighs. There were also some black leggings, a pair of white and lime green boots with two sixteenth notes at the heels, and an eighth note hair accessory to complete it.

"Um thanks?"

"With the professor's help, we managed to give it the ability to change it into whatever transformation you become! And he made your belt into a bracelet for the upper part of your arm!" I stared at the belt, hanging in my room.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup! Try it on!." Using my quick speed, I grabbed the belt.

"Okay, now what?"

"You put the loop through your arm!" Okay...I slowly placed the loop through my upper part of my left arm a few inches from the top and...nothing happened.

"See Bonnie, it doesn't wor-" Suddenly, the belt somehow shrunk and latched itself onto my arm. I tried to pulled it off, desperately. "Bonnie! I can't seem to get this off!" She looked at me with a shocked face.

"Oh no! I forgot to tell you that once it's on, it_ permanently_ stays on!" I gaped.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I forgot!" I blew in frustration and pressed my hand against my forehead.

"Great, now what?"

"Well, the Bloodbashers are causing trouble again, so put on your uniform. I'll wait here."

"Fine."

**(Buttercup's POV)**

"WHY?" I yelled at the professor. "WHY CAN'T I FIGHT THE BLOODBASHERS?"

"Because, you already have the Rowdyruffs to deal with. Let the Doomdeath girls handle it." I kick the floor, angrily. Why can't I fight someone other than Butch for once? I walked outside and set my hammer on the ground. Fresh air at last. Until a peculiar stinky green sock slapped my face.

"Sup Butter!" laughed Butch as he skated past me. Angrily, I picked up my hammer. Let's see if my hammer for once would teach him a lesson to not mess with a green powerpuff.

**(Bash's POV)**

"Hey Bash! I see them!" shouted Break. I looked up and saw three dots in the sky. Quickly, I hid all of the looted stuff under the rubble of the shop we destroyed. I took out my green pole arm (Mojo created this weapon for me and I picked the design) which weighed about one thousand pounds as Bruise took out his blue bow and baby blue arrows, and Break with his red, razor sharp edged boomerang.

"Get ready!" I told them. Then, we all got into our battle stance. Afterwards, Bruise picked up a bomb arrow and aimed it at the figure on the right.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

"So, what store did they raid?" asked Bonbon.

"A jewelry store." I said, looking at the destroyed store.

"Typical." said Black, still trying to remove the belt-well actually, bracelet. I smiled. What a persistent girl. Suddenly, I saw an incoming object. What? What is i- BAM! I felt a sharp pain as the object exploded at my mid section.

"Ah!" I screamed. Falling down, I managed to clutch onto my staff. C'mon c'mon! I shook my boots to help propel myself. Fly! I looked at the ground, growing bigger for each second. Then, I closed my eyes. Help. Please.

**(Break's POV)**

"Nice shot Bruise!" I shouted, patting his back.

"Thanks." he said, smiling.

"Yeah, nice shot you made on that blue Doomdeath!" Suddenly, his face went from peach to pale.

"What?"

"You shot down the blue Doomdeath!" Quickly, he dashed from his spot to the area where the blue Doomdeath would land and caught her midair. What the fuck is Bruise doing?! "Bruise! What the fuck are you doing?!" He dashed back after placing the blue girl on the ground carefully.

"I can attack her, but I can't let her die." he said, his head hanging low. I threw my arms in the air.

"For pete's sake! Why?! She's not your girlfriend-what's her name-Mesu!"

"Still, I-I just can't."

"Want me to attack her instead?" His eyes snapped open.

"No! I-I'll do it instead!" I crossed my arms.

"Prove it."

"Bloodbashers!" I looked up to see an angry pink girl, and a completely pissed off lime green Doomdeath. Finally, some actions about to start.

**(Black's POV)**

That red...PISSES ME OFF! I tightened my grasp on my scythe and began to furiously slice. Man, he's a fucking dodger. Slice left. Slice right. Center, up, low, left, up, center, right, C'MON! I angrily chased him, hacking the rubble and such into powder that was blocking my way. Then, just when I was about to hit him, my scythe came in contact with a slim green pole arm. What the...?

"Sup Blackie?" I looked up to see Bash grinning. I quickly retaliated, but once again he blocked. "Feisty?"

"Shut up!" I repeatedly sliced, but he kept dodging and vice versa with his huge polearm.

**(Bonbon's POV)**

"Black!" I called. But she kept fighting. I sighed. Once she's in a force of combat, you can't stop her until she wins. "BLACK!" No sign of stopping.

"Hey Bonanza." I turned around to see Break snatch my bow and throw a sharp looking boomerang at me. Quickly, I ducked in time before it cuts off my head.

"Watch it!" I yelled, making a grab for my bow. He waved it in the air and snickered.

"Wasn't me." Total lie. Frustrated, I gripped my two laces and began to form claw-like shapes on each ends. Then, I whipped his hand, snatching back my bow. He yelped in pain. "SHIT THAT STINGS YOU KNOW!"

"Wasn't me." I replied, smirking. Two can play that game you know.


	16. Blacklists and Deals

Chapter 16: Blacklists and Deals

**(Bonnie's POV)**

I can't stand it. I just can't. Watching Black trying to turn Bash into mincemeat, and Bonbon smacking him. Bruise looked at me as if he was questioning himself what to do._ Please, don't become one of them_, I begged. He reached over his back, and drew a sharp arrow. I stepped back.

"Bruise?" He pulled back the string and aim, straight at my heart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and changed direction at the last moment before letting go. The arrow, was headed straight at the rubble behind Bash.

**(Black's POV)**

"Given up yet?" I huffed, sweat running down from my forehead. Bash smirked and raised his pole arm.

"Heh, not...yet." But right before I could respond, the rubble in the background exploded, sending bits of rocks and dirt all over the place. That part, I was fine with. But what it made Bash do, not. He fell forward, planting his face right smack in the middle of my chest. Shit. I knew it wasn't intentional, but as so far knowing him, he isn't gonna live it down.

"PERVERT!" I screamed, pushing him off. Stumbling, he fell back and landed on his seat.

"BRUISE!" he yelled. I turned to look at blue boy who fearfully looked at Bash.

"I-I'm sorry Bash." he said, looking down. Silently, Bash got up and faced me.

"Next time Blackie. Next time, we settle this." he threatened, pointing at my face. Then he walked away towards Bruise. Break froze his attack on Bonbon and followed him behind. What was that all about?

**(Bruise's POV)**

"Bonnie, get behind that rock," I told her, nudging to the right. She looked at me, completely confused until she caught sight of my two teammates.

"Wha- why are you helping me?"

"No time to explain, just please. Hide." Obeying, she took off and hid behind the rock. I breathed out as Bash came face-to-face with me. "H-Hi, Bash." Without replying, he lashed out his arm and smacked me across the face. I could feel the searing pain as my tears pour out of my eyes.

"Thanks to you, WE LOST!" he yelled. I shut my eyes, waiting for the next blow. But peeking, I noticed that he froze his attack. Suddenly, he placed his hand to his side. "Don't repeat that mistake again, you hear?" I nodded vigorously. Anything that would prevent me from getting more lashes, I'll do. He looked behind him and signaled us to go. Quickly, I gathered all the jewelry and jewels and scampered to my teammates.

"At least we got the jewelry, huh," said Break, placing the the slicerang on his back.

"Yeah."

"What are we gonna tell the monkey?"

"We went to the park to chuck rocks at squirrels."

"You sure that bluff would work?"

"I'm sure."

"But why attack the jewelry sto- ohh...I see."

"Great, you finally knew."

"Knew what?" I asked. The two stared at me as if they couldn't bear me anymore. I cowered. Bash though, shook it off.

"When we get to Mojo's, I'll tell you." For some reason, I have a really bad sensation about this.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

He...was smacked. Tears began to form as the events replayed in my mind. He spared my life for a harsh punishment. I dropped to my knees. Why? Why? Didn't he love Mesu, not Bonnie? I'm so confused. Surely, he doesn't know that I am Mesu...who is Bonnie...disguised as Mesu...ARGH! I shook my head side-to-side until my hair covered my teary face.

"Bonnie?" I looked up to see Bonbon. Silently, I stood up, after wiping my face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I sniffed. "I'm fine."

"Well the three knuckleheads got away. AND I AM SO GONNA KILL BASH!" yelled Black.

"Why?" She looked away, her face turning scarlet red.

"Just...nothing. Let's just go and-"

"WAIT! WE HAVE SCHOOL!" Black's eyes snapped open.

"OH SHIT! C'MON, WE GOTTA GO!" We quickly flew to the junior high school, snuck into the girl's locker room, and changed. Running to the classroom, we bumped into Princess and two other girls.

"Hey, watch it you-" Then, she sneered. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Three idiotic douchebags." Then she grabbed Black by her arm. "Stay away from Bashie boo, or you'll regret it, Katsumi." Using full force, Black shoved Princess off.

"You watch it, you little prick. I'm in no mood for your minor threats and baby tantrums, so back off." And she huffed through Princess's little party. I looked at Bonbon and we both followed.

**(Bonbon's POV)**

Sheesh, such a snotty little kid. Brat. Insidious. Imbecile.

**(Black's POV)**

Someday, I'm gonna wring that little neck of hers until-BAM! Without paying attention, I smashed my face onto our classroom door. Dammit.

"Black! Are you ok?!" yelled Bonnie. I gave her a sharp look until she covered her mouth. Luckily, there was no one in sight, or in hearing distance. Looks like we arrived in school early.

"Katsumi, Mesu. Katsumi." Bonnie nodded, still covering her mouth. Then, I opened the door and gasped in shock. Leaning on my desk was Bash, arms folded, none of his smirking remarks, and his trademark jacket nowhere in sight. Of course, he kept his fingerless gloves on. In other words, he's giving me his sexy look and is wearing his green t-shirt with a black stripe around the head opening.

"Sup Kat?" I swear my face turned pink as the door behind me closed. He chuckled and got off the desk.

"Hi...Bash." I looked down as he approached me, and wrapped his arm around me.

"Kat...I got something for ya." I was *this* close to blurting out that it was the jewelry he stole, but I sealed my mouth shut. Otherwise, the dead giveaway had been revealed. Then he gently closed my eyelids. After a few moments, I felt something cool brushing my neck. I opened my eyes at the exact time he put up a hand mirror. There, resting on my neck, is a sparkling teardrop shaped diopside (dark green) necklace with another teardrop shaped andradite in the center. I touched the stone and the golden chains with my index finger. He looked at me, smiling. And what did I do? I just stood there, gawking, loss of words. Speechless.

"Bash...you...got this for me?"

"Of course! It took me a while though. Spent a lot of effort." he said, scratching the back of his head, sheepishly. It was obvious that he was referring to our battle. But I didn't reply. Only nodded.

"Well, thank you...Bashie." Before he got the chance to retort the nickname, I kissed his cheek, earning a bright red-faced Bash. Then, I left the room, blushing.

"EEEEEK! KATSUMI! GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?!" screamed Bonnie, grabbing my shoulders, jumping up and down wildly. It took me a while to shake her off.

"What, Mesu?"

"BRUISIE! LOOK WHAT HE GOT ME!" She squealed, pointing at her new sapphire flower hair clip with aquamarine stalks at the center. The edges were outlined in gold.

"A blue tropical flower?"

"Yes! A blue hibiscus flower!"

"But why three stalks?"

"I don't care! It's beautiful!"

"OMG MESU AND KATSUMI!" screamed Bonbon, rushing down the hallways. It took us a lot of force to steady Bonbon.

"Ergh, what now, Mitsuki?" I groaned.

"BREAK! LOOK WHAT HE GOT ME!" she cheered, flashing out a detailed, silver ring with a heart shaped pyrope surrounding a heart shaped kunzite on her index finger.

"OMG THAT'S SO NICE! CHECK OUT THE HIBISCUS BRUISIE GOT ME!" Then, they hopped together and stopped, looking at me. It took me a while to notice that it was the necklace they were looking at, not me.

"O...M...G. LOOK! LOOK AT WHAT KATSUMI HAS!" Squealing, they did a ring-around-a-Rosie around me. I sweat dropped.

"What do you have there?" asked Princess, who was behind me the whole time. I spun around, hiding the treasured gem in my tank top.

"Nothing, what do you want, Princess?" I spat. She twirled a strand of her ugly hair. That kind of thing gets me agitated.

"Oh nothing. Just hand over what treasure you have. After all, they only belonged to the high classed ones. Not you rock bottom good-for-nothing pi-" Right before she finished her sentence, I gave one swift punch from her bottom jaw up, sending her flying upwards.

"You know what? Fuck you." I said, walking into the classroom just as the bell sounded. Plopping myself onto my chair, I made my face meet the wood of my desk. Until I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned my head to see a concerned Bash.

"Something wrong?" he mouthed. I nodded, pointing at Princess, whose jaw is hopefully dislodged.

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Ha! Finally, Princess got what she deserved! Memories of Butch still burns in my mind. Butch. That persistent little pervert. Keeps flipping my skirt from underneath. Well, I finally taught him a lesson! Made him beg for mercy! Well, not really...WELL, I'M NOT GONNA LET ONE ACCIDENTAL KISS RUIN MY MIND! Stupid Butch. Forcing himself to move and end up tripping me, making my mouth touch HIS. PLEUGH! I CAN STILL TASTE IT!

"Kaoru? Is there a problem?" asked Miss Kean. Oops. She caught me spitting. Many heads faced me, causing me to sink lower.

"No Miss Kean." Then, she turned around and continued our lesson of finding the slope on a graph.

**(Bash's POV)**

Just by looking at Katsumi and Princess, I could tell that they had a fight. Broken jaw, yep. Hours passed by until it was time for lunch. I took out my black container and started to munch on a turkey leg followed with rice and fish balls. Looking at Katsumi, I gave her a reassuring nudge. She smiled, then started to eat her rice with sushi. Even more hours passed by after lunch until it was time to pick our instruments to perform. I saw Katsumi walk to a viola, but one of Princess's goons claimed it.

"Hey, I got here!" she said.

"Well too bad! YOU'RE not supposed to perform!"

"Says who!?"

"Says THIS!" And she shoved a piece of paper in Katsumi's face.

"What the- A BLACKLIST?"

"Yeah, and YOU'RE one of the restricted people!" I looked around and noticed Princess snickering. The news must've gotten around fast, because many eyed Kat cautiously. I walked over to the strings and picked a violin. Once I plucked it from its place, I saw Princess hurriedly grab a trombone that was lying right next to me. **(No offense to those trombone players)**. She gazed at me, batting her eyes. I turned away, trying to avoid the chance of smashing her face to a pulp. Over the crowd, I quickly spotted Katsumi sitting on the piano bench, carefully laying her head on the keys. I could tell that pretty soon, she's gonna break. In the inside at least. Of course, Princess HAD to look in the direction I was looking at.

"People! Katsumi is at the piano! A BLACKLISTED PERSON IS AT THE PIANO!" she squawked. What a rat. Then, her "bodyguards" (puny kids if you ask me) step up to Katsumi, ready to drag her off. That was final. I had it. Pretty soon, all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, PRINCESS?! MAKING UP THIS BLACKLIST OF YOURS TO PROHIBIT KATSUMI FROM PICKING AN INSTRUMENT SHE WANTS! SERIOUSLY! LET HER BE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed, my face red from fury. Casually, she smirked.

**(Miyako's POV)**

I spun around to see Bash yelling at Princess. It was already bad enough, these students believing Princess. But somehow I knew that Princess has an ace up her sleeve.

"Ok, fine. BUT, then you'll have to be my Romeo. And don't think of trying to change the play. Oh, and also, stay away from Katsumi. You can be with me, your TRUE lover. C'mon! Forget about her! She's like poison, affecting those who come near her!" At that comment, those near Black shifted uneasily. I looked at Black, seeing teardrops running down her face. Poor Black. Hearing all of this.

**(Black's POV)**

Bash. Once again, he's stepping up for me. _Please_, I silently begged, _don't accept her offer. Anything but that. _I looked up slightly from the piano keys to see Bash gazing at me. In his eyes I could see sorrow. _Don't. _

"Fine, but promise me that you'll leave her alone." Princess cupped his hand in her's, but he pulled back right at the moment they touched.

"I promise." _Why Bash? _That was my last thought before Niagara Falls poured out of my eyes.

**(Princess's POV)**

Hahaha. I just love crossing my fingers behind my back when it comes to promises! And I can get away with it every time!

**(Bonbon's POV)**

"Mesu." Bonnie turned towards me, a huge - but light - golden harp in her right hand. I was holding onto a slim pink and gold flute. We both nodded and went to Black, lifting her ever so gently off the piano.

"C'mon Black, we gotta change for the play," I said. Normally, she would've scolded me, but now she is as gloomy as foggy mornings. I stared hard at Princess, who was leading Bash away and busy showing him off with other girls.

(Black's POV)

Right before I was dragged out of the classroom to the auditorium, I saw Bash looking at me, apologetically...and crushed.


	17. Two Months Later of Broken Hearts

Chapter 17: Two Months Later of Broken Hearts

**(Black's POV)**

Winter...the time of bitter coldness and eternal sorrow. Well, to me at least. Ever since Bash hung out with Princess, I wished every night to end this nightmare even missed his company. Strange. One simple minded boy made me from a cold stone hearted girl into a soft, vulnerable girl. His seat in class was switched with Mitch and ended sitting next to you-know-who. I was the only loner in my team, including the Powerpuff girls. Bonnie still has Bruise, Bonbon with Break, Blossom with Brick, Bubbles with Boomer, and surprisingly, Buttercup with Butch. Those three RowdyRuffs confessed and, well, there were so much hugging, kissing, and laughter. Oh, and punching. Christmas is coming in three days, and the couples everywhere hangs up mistletoes all over the city. I didn't need to avoid them because I have no one by my side. I'm like an abandoned, hollow shell. Snowflakes floated and rested on my nose and hair. Blankets of soft snow covered the roads and as far as the eye could see. Walking in the night isn't so bad.

"Hahaha. Aw Bashie-boo, do you really mean it?" I recognized that voice in an instant and hid in the shadows of an alley. I saw Bash, laughing next to her, with one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Of course I mean it Princy." Princess giggled.

"And what about Katsumi?" He looked at her, rolling his emerald eyes.

"So? What about her? I don't care about her anymore. She's not worth it." I choked, trying to not cry. The words repeated in my head. _I don't care about her anymore. What about her? SHE'S NOT WORTH IT._ At the time the couple passed, I fell to my knees and cried, feeling my heart being ripped into tiny pieces by those sharp, stinging words. It took me a lot of effort trying to get back on my feet. I wiped my eyes and continued down the road, looking down. Princess has somehow COMPLETELY brainwashed my Bash. And I want him back...no matter what the cost is. He did me favors, it's time to pay back the price.

**(Butch's POV)**

"We wish you a stinkin Christmas, we wish you a stinkin Christmas, we wish you a stinkin Christmas, and a super wedgie." I sang, flicking Buttercup's ear. She growled, but stayed put. I chuckled and turned around. Man, she's cute when she's stubborn. It was only about five seconds when I felt her slightly nibbling my ear. I froze. This is a shocking thing coming from a tomboy. My face grew more intense.

"Butch, your face is red," said Buttercup, lightly smacking my face. Then, she took some ice cubes and stuffed it in my face. "This is your sixth ice pack so far." I grinned.

"Hey, you're too hot, so I gotta keep cool."

**(Buttercup's POV)**

Heh, what a cute perv.

**(Bash's POV)**

We walked from shop to shop, buying jewelry, clothes, makeup and such. When we entered the thirty sixth store, both me and Princess caught sight of Katsumi, purchasing some fabric materials, papers (blank, not lined), and some huge history textbooks.

"What's SHE doing there?" asked Princess, suspiciously.

"Eh, who cares? She's only buying low ranked items." Princess smiled at this and tugged my arm. I followed behind, but slowly to see Katsumi looking at me with a bit of hope before she ran out the door. Hours later, when I was walking Princess home to her mansion, we saw Katsumi again, walking towards us.

"Not again," complained Princess. Right before she bumped into us, she fell onto her knees, and then on her face. I checked for her pulse and figured that she collapsed from fatigue. "Eugh, let's just leave her."

"No." She stared at me hard.

"What? WHY?"

"If she dies in the cold and people find out, then they'll arrest you for murder. And I don't think you'll buy your way out." Princess looked at me, then at Katsumi, then back at me.

"Fine, but I trust you on this, ok Bashie-boo?"

"Ok." She beamed and walked off. I bent down and scooped up Kat into my arms. Odd, she's lighter than usual, I thought, throwing her slightly up into the air. Her hair fell more to the left, so I saw what she looks like if her hair wasn't blocking her left eye using the moonlight. Huh. I shrugged and dashed to her house, sneaking through the window. After placing her on her bed and covering her with her blankets, I noticed a sliver of a piece of paper sticking out of her drawer. Silently, I grabbed it and read the following words, 'Why Bash, why?' On the back, there were tally marks, and I'm guessing on for each day I hung out with Princess. I merely shrugged off the sadness that was growing inside of me and continued to poke around the room. On her desk, there was a checklist of what to get. Fabrics for B something. It was crossed off. Textbooks for B, papers for illustrations, and - I gaped at the last one - a velvet violin box, with a huge diamond shaped emerald aligned at the center. I looked at the floor and saw four boxes, three neatly wrapped. The fourth - the violin case, I presumed - wasn't wrapped yet. That's when I noticed a tiny scrawl on the bottom of the paper. It said, 'Get 'Please Come Back' wrappings for violin box.' I smiled at that. It's touching how Kat cares about me. But a deal's a deal. I was fine with it, really. Until I read this. Now, mixed up feelings are swirling in me. I somehow managed to shrug it off again, and left through the window. Right after giving Kat a kiss on the forehead.

**(Black's POV)**

I felt a warm feeling and opened my eyes slightly. Once again, like two months ago, Bash left, leaving me alone. With sadness (and unconditional love?) in his eyes.


	18. Winter Concert and Christmas Eve

Chapter 18: Winter Concert and Christmas Eve

**(Black's POV)**

"BLACK! BLACK!" I woke up, fumbling with my bed sheets and got off, rubbing my sleepy eyes. Bonnie? I opened the door to see Miyako standing, smiling with Boomer next to her.

"What?" The couple took in deep breaths, AND...

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" They shouted, sending my flying backwards onto my bed. Not to mention me flipping onto the wall since Bonnie was behind them, adding more effects. I rubbed my head.

"Ow, really? But wait, if Boomer's here, then why-"

"Uhh, we also confessed," said Miyako, sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and stared hard at Boomer.

"You...better not tell those BloodBashers, you hear?" He nodded. Bonnie hopped in front of me.

"Black! Look what I made for the Winter Concert!" She shoved the dress in my face.

"A dress?"

"Yes! C'mon, try it on!" I hate dresses and skirts, but the sadness for my happiness was shown behind her mask of smiles. As much to my dismay, I accepted.

"Ok, fine." I took the lime green dress and closed the door, so I could change in peace. Afterwards, I looked at myself in the mirror and gaped. Not because I was wearing a strapless dress, but because attached to the back of the midsection were two LONG lime green veils, making them look like lowered wings. On each arm, there is a small veil that's attached to the top side of the dress. And not to mention four more veils - two long veils on the lower part and two small ones on the mid section - on each midnight black boot. Including golden swirl designs and an emerald diamond on each side. To top it all off, a green bow with an emerald diamond surrounded by golden fabric for my hair. Also, the hem of my dress was short, showing off my legs (oh god, pervert attraction) and has a white poofy cotton around. Similar to the Christmas dresses. An upside down v surrounded my midsection. I gently touched the diopside.

"Do you like it?" asked Bonnie, who just came in and saw me gaping. I turned around and hugged her. She stiffened in shock.

"Yeah. Thanks Bonnie." It was clear to me that she was crying by the sounds of sniffling. I looked at her. "What's with the crying?"

"No, it's just...I'm happy to see you liking the clothes I make." After a couple of embraces, I patted her shoulder.

"Hey, you should get dressed too." She nodded and picked up two dresses identical to mine, but obviously baby blue and pink (bleugh). After she left, I went to my piano and started my song - which I practiced for many months for this concert - On an Overgrown Path by Leos Janacek.

**(Bonbon's POV)**

"There she goes again, Bonnie. Playing that long piece for many times." I sighed, as Bonnie sat down with me after finishing her changing.

"Well, it's good to practice."

"I know, but don't you think it's kind of sad and mournful?"

"Winter songs are like that too."

"Yeah, sure, Jingle Bells is sad, huh."

"No silly, SOME winter melodies are sad sounding. Besides, at the mid part, it's a bit vivid."

"Then slows."

"That's how the piece is."

"Is that the only piece she's playing?"

"Yes, I guess it's because of you-know-what."

"Poor Black."

"I feel sorry for her. She's been unhappy ever since it happened."

"And lonely." Suddenly, the music shifted from vivid beats to slow and sad.

"I think she heard you." I rolled my eyes.

"It's part of the song."

"Oh." I checked the clock on the wall.

"Hey Kaoru. It's almost time."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. It's _you guys_ who has to go now," she said, putting on her black jacket. Butch stood next to her, helping her put it on. I caught him glancing at her, eyes filled with lust. Woot. A perv in the house. Great.

**(Mojo's POV)**

Soon. It's almost done. With this, I can absorb powerful energies beyond imagination! And then I can RULE the world with my sons! As soon as I covered my contraption with a rag, Him appeared.

"So, Mojo, what are you doing?"

"Mojo has created a machine that can rule the world! Do not interfere!" He laughed.

"Dear Mojo, I just came to congratulate you!" I froze.

"What?"

"For creating an even MORE POWERFUL group of boys!"

"More...powerful?"

"Yes! And I came to give this to you." He said, giving me a bottle full of swirling, dark purple liquid.

"What is this?"

"Chemical X. Something I stole from New Townsville a long time ago, infused with _my_ dark energy!" I stared at it.

"What does it do?"

"It grants your new boys INCREDIBLE energies, making them more..._EVIL_."

"What about the new girls I heard about?"

"Don't worry, they'll take care of them. FOR GOOD. And Mojo, how are you going to absorb energy?"

"Simple, with this machine, the victim goes in here," I said, motioning to the glass cage. "Then, I press this button, and all of their powers will turn into liquid!"

"Banana smoothie? Really?" he said, looking at my diagram.

"Why, yes. I have to make it look appealing." Him nodded in agreement.

"Then?"

"Then I drink it, conquer the world, and rule it!" Him clapped, slowly.

"My my, Mojo. What an intelligent plan. But how are you going to lure your victim?"

"I have a plan." Then, Him walked up to me.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes?"

"When you drain this victim of yours, I would...like to take their soul." I jumped back, appalled.

"Wait, what?!"

"You see, Mojo, I started a new collection. A collection of souls. I would like a feisty, ass-kicking one from you." Buttercup.

"I see."

"Don't worry Mojo, if I help you, you help me. This is like a payment."

"Yes...YES IT IS! AND I WILL USE YOUR VIAL TO GIVE STRENGTH TO MY SONS!" We laughed afterwards, an evil sinister laugh.

**(Bash's POV)**

"Bashie-boo, can you hold this for a moment?" said Princess, putting her instrument and all of her papers in my hands. AND her backpack. I stumbled for a moment until I regained balance.

"Sure."

"I like your outfit," she said, pointing at my clothes. Today, me and my teammates are wearing the same thing, black suit and pants, our white ties, and our trademark shoes. The only things that are different are the colored shape on our pants and the color of our vests. The vests are on top of the black suits, of course. Yeesh, I'm pointing out the obvious. Sherlock Holmes is back. My collars were folded, edges outlined in white. I still kept my hat on.

"Uhh, thanks." Princess giggled and poked my arm.

"Okay, you can put the stuff on the chair." Quickly, I practically threw the stuff onto the velvet chair.

"The concert's about to start in a few moments." She tugged onto my tie. Her lips were close to mine.

"Then shall we enjoy the moment?" I lightly pushed her away.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. Just don't let me lose my cool."

"Uh huh. Go get em tiger!"

"Kay, Princy, you cutie." Right at that moment, Katsumi appeared onto the stage, and I had to say, her appearance made me eat my words. Oh shit. I had never seen her this HOT in two months. Her dress was so short, I could see a bit of her thighs! When she sits though.

"Bashie?" I could tell that Princess froze and raging in the inside on how Kat's outfit had beaten her frilly pink and polka dot dress.

"And now, On an Overgrown Path by Leos Janacek!" announced the principal. In a moment, Katsumi started to play the melody, and all at once, I felt like myself before the deal. I was completely trapped into the music until I felt a sharp tug on my arm.

"C'mon Bashie. It's your turn!" she said, shoving my violin at my chest and pushing me on the stage. I gazed at Katsumi, who was pushing the piano away and started playing Concerto No.1 by Tchaikovsky right after the principal announced the piece. From behind me, I heard whispering and noticed a big shadow besides mine. I decided to ignore it though.

**(Kaoru's POV)**

"Eugh, what's Princess doing there?" I asked, pointing at Princess, who was peeking behind the curtains, giggling.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's because of their deal thing." said Momoko.

"Wait, what? What deal?!" asked Butch. Several people in front of us looked to see what's going on, then turned around, right after shushing us.

"Nevermind." I said, not wanting to relive the stupid moments.

"Ok, fine."

_Several hours later..._

"Finally!" Once again, the people shushed us. "What? We're not done?"

"No, they didn't finish introducing each player," said Miyako, a sleeping Boomer by her side. Drool starts to run down, but Miyako quickly wiped it with her small towel she brought along.

"Katsumi! Bash! Mitch! Princess! Nalia! Sarah!..."

"Ugh, long list." I groaned. Luckily, the introduction lasted for a minute. Everyone one around erupted with cheering and clapping. I had to clamp my hands onto my ears to prevent being deaf. Overhead, a shadow appeared.

"Ah hah! Mojo got you now, Buttercup!" yelled the voice. I quickly jumped up from my seat before Mojo's hands could grab me. Everyone started to panic and ran around the room like trapped mice. What idiots. Butch ran for the door and opened it.

"This way people!" he screamed, but not loud enough for Mojo to hear. I'm impressed. He didn't even take any notice of his 'sons' AND Butch is actually helping people. Whoop dee doo.

**(Black's POV)**

Everyone on stage screamed and left except for me, Bash, and Princess who stood there, trying to register everything in her mind. Fucking disgrace. I leaped off the stage and ran to where Mojo had her cornered and jumped in front of Kaoru. In one punch, I sent the ass-faced monkey flying.

"You alright?" I asked. Kaoru nodded. Whirring sounds started and I looked up, just to see an illuminated glass cage of some kind crashing through the ceiling. In a split second, I pushed Kaoru out of the way, trying to get us both away from it. Unfortunately, the cage got me. From inside, I could tell that Kaoru fell unconscious due to the sudden push and bits of fallen rubble. In the distance, Bash was running up to me. I only had to say a few words before the cage lifted and disappeared through the window.

"Let me go, you fucking monkey!" I screamed, pounding my hands on the walls. Shit, this thing is sturdy. Then again, Buttercup does pack a punch.

**(Bash's POV)**

What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK. I turned to see Mojo running away. And I'm betting a million dollars and a Ferrari that he's heading to his lab.

"I gotta go."

"But Bashie! That monkey was only trying to rid the poison!" I turned to her angrily.

"DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT KAT LIKE THAT." Her face flushed with rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Then, realization hits her. "Y-YOU NEVER LOVED ME?!"

"NO, AND NEVER. ALL I ASKED WAS FOR KAT'S PROTECTION AND EVERYTIME BEHIND MY BACK, YOU WERE HURTING HER."

"NO, I DIDN'T-"

"LAST MONTH, YOU CALLED HER A BITCH AND SLAPPED HER WHEN I WENT TO THE BATHROOM!"

"..."

"I'm leaving." I ran for the monkey and past Butch, Boomer, Miyako, a passed out Kaoru, and two surprised and confused red heads. Mojo, you're not going to hurt my girl. Ever.

**(Princess's POV)**

That...MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! She once again had manipulated his mind! I screamed and stomped around.

**(Brick's POV)**

"What's going on?"

"Mojo, he took Black."

"He what?"

"He was trying to get Kaoru, but Black interfered."

"Oh, great." I threw my arms in the air. Butch sweat dropped.

"And sleepy here didn't notice a thing," he said, motioning towards Boomer. Everyone stared. He never noticed the racket? The scent of smoke should've alarmed him.

"Boomer. Boomer. BOOMER!" I yelled. In a quick flash, he jolted up, clearly alarmed.

"Wha- WHUZZA?!" He looked at the surroundings, surprised. Stupid.

**(Duchess's POV)**

FOR PETE'S SAKE! I checked the websites on WHO the mysterious girls are. Trying to exploit their weaknesses are harder than what I've imagined. Especially that black haired one whats-her-name Black. And ugh. That blondie...FUCK! Smashing the newly glued keyboards, bits flew everywhere.

"WHAT IS THEIR WEAKNESS?!"

**(Black's POV)**

Shit. Just, shit. I knocked on the glass.

"Um, Mojo, didn't you notice that you caught the wrong girl?" He peered at me.

"For all I know, my son has a new girlfriend, so that allows me to have the chance of finding out what kind of power you have." I tried to hold my tears back as he grinned. "Who knows, maybe it will have more power than those Powerpuffs." I sat down, slumping. And for the first time, defeated. Clouds in the night sky drifted past. The moon and stars shone brightly, illuminating the busy streets filled with multiple neon lights. Floating down from the sky was snow. Landing on top of the glass cage - case or whatever - it falls off. Great. On a beautiful night, I'm being carried away as a prisoner. Bash. Maybe Mojo's right. He doesn't care about me anymore. Even said it himself. Quietly, I tucked in my knees and wrapped my arms around them.

"Mojo...what ARE you going to do to me?" Mojo spun around, clearly shocked to hear my sad, defeated voice.

"Well...Mojo's going to uh...take your powers and rule the world with my sons and **Princess**. NOW STOP DISTRACTING ME!" Rage built in me. With Bash and PRINCESS? I changed into Demonic form and smashed my fiery fist against the glass wall.

"THERE (smash!) IS (smash!) NO (smash!) WAY (smash!) SHE'LL EVER RULE WITH BASH!" My eyes ignited into flames and right before I brought down my powered fiery fist onto the badly cracked glass, Mojo threw in some kind of a shell, releasing volts of electricity. "AAAAAAARGH!" I screamed, my voice filled with pain. Moments later, it ended. And everything turned dark.


	19. Hidden Soul

Chapter 19: Hidden Soul

**(Bash's POV)**

I won't allow it! Losing Katsumi again is not an option! Trees swayed as snow fell and blanketed their thin branches. Bitter cold wind smacked my face. Aw shit. I should've worn something warm like my jacket. Auto heat. Then again, it's a short sleeved. Unless if I wore it over my outfit of course. All at once, yellow sparks like fireworks appeared in the sky and stopped. Screams echoed in the night. Faint whirring was heard above. I looked up to see Mojo's chopper fly passed me.

"KATSUMI!" I yelled, hoping to hear her response. There was silence. Then it all hit me when I saw the glass cage. Lying there on the bottom glass, almost lifeless, was Katsumi. Part of her outfit were seared and burned. Angered, I mad dashed after the speeding chopper to Mojo's house. The glass cage was hoisted into the air for a second before disappearing into the house. Fuck, please don't me be late.

**(Buttercup's POV)**

"Ok, if you were Mojo, where would you head to?" I asked. Butch looked at me as if he was slapped across the face.

"WHA- YOU'RE CALLING ME MOJO?!"

"I SAID IF!" He smirked.

"I know. I just like to mess with ya."

"Fuck that. Really, where would he be?"

"His place, where else?" I gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Hey, this is a life and death situation here." Sounds of chattering filled the room as I spotted Bonnie, Bonbon, Break, and Bruise. "Well, you're late."

"It's not our fault we were locked in the storage room after our performance!" snapped Bonbon.

"You were what?"

"Locked...in a storage room. You know, where all the supplies and such are."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"So where's Katsumi?"

"...she was captured."

"What?"

"She was captured by Mojo while trying to save me. right now, she might be in his lab." Bruise's eyes widened.

"Oh no. We gotta hurry! Make it to his house!" he screamed. The room shook at the noise.

"Why?"

"I was in my room and I heard Mojo and some other guy talking about stealing a soul. It might be her!"

"Well c'mon! I don't know how long we have left!"

"But how are we going to get there in time? Me and Break can't lift more than one person." Great. Not to mention, I can't transform or else those two would find out my identity. My eyes searched the room and saw a broad piece of broken wood with ropes attached.

"Guys, I have an idea."

**(Black's POV)**

_5th grade. I can't wait! Final years of being an elementary school student is arriving! I ran up the steps, arms swinging madly back and forth. Until a hand appeared out of nowhere and tripped me. Oof! I quickly sat up. _

_"Wh- Who's there?" No response. When I got up to my knees, I heard an evil laughter. _

_"Hehehe! Back to school early, Katsumi?" A brunette appeared in front of the hallways. She pointed her slim finger at me. "How dare you take away my boyfriend!" _

_"Who are you? What do you want?" I turned and ran, only to face a dead end. Backing into a corner, I gulped._

_"None of your concerns you friend thief!"_

_"Bu-but wait! I don't know who your boyfriend is!"_

_"Kyle! His name is Kyle!"_

_"I don't have any friends named Ky-"_

_"Because of you, I lost my only friend!"_

_"Wait, I can be your fri-"_

_"NO! THERE WILL NEVER BE ANOTHER FRIEND AS GREAT AS KYLE!" She poked her finger onto my nose and smiled. A curled, sinister smile. "Luckily, I practice witchcraft and spells. And YOU would be a perfect live guinea pig!" _

_"WH-" Before I could say any more, she somehow sealed my lips, and chanted:_

_"Sins and devils. Blood and death! Curse upon Katsumi, and give her all wrath! A piece of Satan, a piece of Hades! Trap her in misery til her time is due!" Dark evil emanated from her finger to my nose, enveloping my face and onto my arms. Fire and pain seared my body and I collapsed onto the ground. I screamed for help, but no avail. There was no other soul nor any life at all to save me. At once, my eyes clouded and I lost control. After brutally destroying the new desks, doors, and lockers for days, another voice was heard from a room next door._

_"Goodwill and angels. Love and life! Seal this demon, and teach her all rights! A piece of Jesus, a piece of Zeus! Change her form till she learns control!" I fell down, filled with agony and sheer rage. White light envelops my body and changed me into a soft doll. Daniel peers from the crack of the shattered door._

_"Hey guys! The freak is gone!" A bit of myself came back. Freak? Imaginary tears ran down. Why? **(This is not Angelic nor Demonic who's talking)**_

_"What's this thing?" asked Natalie, picking me up my the arm. My friend! Hey! Can you hear me? A brunette casted a curse on me! Hurry! Tell someone!_

_"AAH! IT'S HER! THE FREAK! TOSS HER AWAY!" What?_

_"It's only a doll."_

_"THAT RESEMBLES HER!"_

_"Then why are there angel wings?" Go Natalie!_

_"No way. Are YOU a new freak?!"_

_"NO!" And she threw me across the room. Natalie..._

_"Well, would YOU like the honor?" asked Daniel, pinching my foot and dangling me upside down in her face. All the other kids watched excitedly. Natalie sniffed and looked at him. "C'mon, you're gonna be a hero...ine...when you do this. I know she's your best friend and all, but look at what she did. She even killed Freddy the hamster!" Natalie gingerly took me from his hands._

_"Katsumi..."_

_"So are you gonna do it?"_

_"...yes." No. PLEASE NATALIE! SAY NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ABANDONED AND THROWN AWAY! PLEASE! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY! YES! BUT DON'T DO IT I BEG YOU! She held me by my waist and trudged out the door. Tears leaked from her eyes and fell onto my green felt dress. Slowly, she lifted the garbage can lid. Natalie? She looked at me with sadness. "Sorry Katsumi...if you're even there." Then, her sadness was replaced with happiness. "At least now, I'M gonna be the top popular girl! And all the others would RESPECT ME!" Her hand that held me opened, and I fell into the putrid junk. I looked up to see what looks like a solar eclipse. Natalie, closing the bin. No...NO! NO, NATALIE! NO PLEASE-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, waking into reality. Mojo jumped back from the button in surprise. Gasping for air, I got up. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Mojo's finger getting closer to the red button. Shit, I gotta stall him. "Hey Mojo, what's this contraption called?" He stood up, puffing out his chest.

"This lovely contraption of mine is called The Power Extractor. Now if you'll excuse me, Mojo has to push the red button."

"But wait! Can you please (I knew that he likes those who has manners) tell me how you came up with this brilliant idea?" Mojo beamed and sat down beside my cage.

"Why, certainly! Mojo shall tell you all of his genius ways! You see, it all started when I was a young ordinary monkey..." He babbled on, telling all of his successes and failures each attempt he tried to rid the Powerpuff Girls. Yawning after a few minutes, I stretched my arms. Looks like stalling was simple on this baboon.

**(Bruise's POV)**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun, it is to ride on a two people open sleigh board thingy-"

"Hey, shut up." said Break. I closed my mouth and continued to run with him while each of us held a rope supporting the board.

**(Bash's POV)**

This is it. The door to the lab. Right before I had the chance to turn the knob, Break and Bruise ran into me - by accident hopefully or else their asses would be beaten - and bursted through the door. Utter silence filled the lab. I spotted Mojo sitting next to the glass cage, staring at us wide eyed.

"Mojo! Your chance!" a waspy voiced whispered. Quickly, Mojo got up. I jumped from the top step and grabbed the monkey. We fell down, but he was squirming.

"NO MOJO!" I yelled. He stretched out and arm and struggled to push the button. A few seconds later, I felt an invisible force smacking me off of Mojo, making me slam into a wall. Right at that moment when he was released, he bolted to the button and slammed his fist on it. The others reached to the bottom step, but it was too late for them to react. The glass cage which imprisoned Katsumi illuminated bright red, and I saw energy being sucked from her. She fell to her knees and strained to maintain energy to stand up. Right when I got up, a red ghost that has blood red claws flew past me, knocking me down again and went THROUGH Katsumi, grabbing her soul. I looked at her empty, paled and lifeless body till it collapsed.

"HAHAHA! I thank you Mojo, for this gift!" Katsumi's soul squirmed from under his claws. I stared. Her hair was a darker shade of black and she was wearing a snowflake patterned t-shirt with black shorts and headphones that has a lightening bolt pattern with an emerald diamond. She looks less dangerous too.

"Let go of me you meanie!" Meanie? What? Red Lobster laughed.

"Well! This is a surprise! I've heard many news about you! An ass kicking girl...who's now a harmless one!"

"Does that mean you'll let me go?"

"Of course...NOT! You'll be an interesting specimen to collect! After all, there isn't another soul like yours!" Katsumi screamed, kicked, and flailed her arms. Oh god. Now she's childish. Red lobster cackled and flew through the ceiling. I got to my feet and immediately ran up to Mojo, holding him up by his collar.

"Alright, you fucking monkey, who's that guy who took Katsumi?"

"H-His name is Him."

"Him? Seriously?"

"Yes!" I dropped him onto the floor, watching him scurry behind the machine. Turning around, I clasped my hand onto Break's shoulder.

**(Boomer's POV)**

"So, what now?" I asked. Bash didn't reply, but he brought out his pole arm.

"We're going to save Kat, that's what." Behind him, Black's body began to glow.

"Hey, look!" I pointed at the glowing body as it split in half. One half looks completely like Angel, only now with halos, wings, and new angelic clothes (short lime green dress with small, golden petals on the bottom inside, making it look like a bloomed flower. And where's the hair tie?!). The other was Demon, with black horns (with a green stripe on each), black and deep green wings, and a tail, ending with a sharp pointed emerald with two spikes on it and two spikes on the lower part. Also, her shirt has NO sleeves (only a neck piece connects with the shirt) and has a diamond opening in the middle, revealing part of her chest. Her boots were lightening shaped on the top and has a dragon looking crest on each boot. A green skirt (similar to Meloetta's) covered her black shorts.

"What the fu-?" Demon opened her eyes and smiled.

"FINALLY! I'M FREE FROM THAT OH-SO-INNOCENT RAT! WHY DID THE BRUNETTE HAD TO SUMMON ME INTO A WORTHLESS BODY LIKE HER'S?!" I stared, confused. Oh, she meant Black. Angel got up.

"I don't know. It's been a long time since that chaos had happened."

"Thankfully, I'm free from YOU and HER."

"Hey, I came into this because you tormented that poor little girl!"

"Well your little oh-so-happy thoughts kinda plagued my mind this whole time!"

"Same with your dark thoughts!" Everyone watched as they continued quarreling. Bonnie stepped up.

"Um, Angel, Demon? What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, sorry. Demon here is cranky because she has been infused with poor Katsumi." Demon growled, but said nothing.

"If that soul's name is really Katsumi, then what about Black?" I asked. Bash whipped his head towards me in utter shock.

"BLACK?! KATSUMI IS BLACK?!" I covered my mouth. Oops. He looked at all of us. "THIS WHOLE TIME...I...FELL IN LOVE...WITH MY ENEMY?!" Then, all hell broke loose. Bash gripped his pole arm and started to sliced every machine into scraps of metal and bolts. After finishing off the last machinery, Bash fell onto his weary knees. "Katsumi...no, Black..."

**(Bruise's POV)**

I rested my hand on Bash's shoulder.

"Hey, you loved her, right?"

"What does it even mean to you?" he hissed. I stayed firm against his attitude.

"If you loved her, then you shouldn't judge her by her status. Who cares if she's a super heroine? It doesn't matter if their our enemies, if their ideas are against ours, or even if..." I looked at Mesu. "Or even if their names are funny. What matters is what was held within their heart. Look for their true self behind their mask. Don't look for the worst things about others. Don't harm those who are different from your perspection. So what if she knew more stuff than you? So what IF SHE...SHE...SHE HAS A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW? What matters now, is that you love her, and she loves you. It mean you care for her in here." I said, placing my hand where my heart is. Bash raised an eyebrow.

"You mean where you keep your carrot packs?" Quickly, I retracted my hands.

"No. The heart."

"Meh." I extended my arm.

"So c'mon. Let's save Black. Together as a group." He looked at my arm for a moment until grasping it. I pulled him up. Demon and Angel watched as Bash walked towards them.

"So, you guys in?"

"I'm coming with you." said Angel. Demon huffed and turned away.

"I'm not surprised Angel, siding with these fools."

"Please Demon, we have to save Katsumi. It IS your fault you caused all of this mess."

"No, it was that brunette."

"But it was YOUR decision to destroy everything and ruin her past life." Demon fell silent. "So, are we going to help her?"

"Fine, but I don't want to be infused with her and YOU again."

"Ok." Dropping her arms, Demon walked towards the group. I looked at Angel.

"So wait, Katsumi was Black's true self, then what created Black herself?"

"Simple. Before, Black- or Katsumi, was an ordinary girl. But because of the events of being cursed with us and being abandoned, her attitude and her personality dramatically changed into the person who you now known as Black."

"So she wasn't always...?"

"She wasn't always this...violent. No, she was an intelligent, inspiring girl."

"But if you and Demon won't fuse with her then-"

"Then there would be no Black anymore. She would be wiped out of existence."

"Do YOU like being infused with her?"

"Yes, actually. It's like having a troubled student to teach."

"But what about Demon's dark thoughts like you said?"

"I could always wave it off." I shrugged. "But poor Katsumi suffered a lot, so it's going to be a lot harder for her to agree." Dang it.

"So, do you know her greatest weakness?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"...being abandoned."


	20. To the 'Lost Memories Grave'

Chapter 20: To the 'Lost Memories Grave'

**(Bash's POV)**

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled, putting on my jacket. "Since we're going to save Black from this psychopath lobster-"

"Him." corrected Blossom.

"Yeah, Him, whatever. Anyways, everyone ready for a really long ass kicking journey?"

"It's not really a journey, it's a-"

"I'm betting it's going to take a long time, okay? So please, just shut up." Blossom reluctantly closed her mouth. Sheesh. I looked at Mitsuki and Mesu. "Bonbon, Bonnie, you guys ready?" Their eyes widened.

"Wait, how did you-"

"Did the math. Simple." They quickly looked at their boyfriends. Break was a bit shocked while Bruise stood there nodding as if he knew this already.

"Um...ok?" said Bonbon. Bonnie turned and hugged Bruise. He stood there like a statue. Whee, bird shit crash landing any moment.

"Bruisie, you knew this whole time, right?"

"Yes Bonnie." She smiled.

"You...still like me?"

"Forever and always." As the couples came closer, I spun around (and so did everyone else) and closed my eyes with my hands.

"Hey! Why are you guys turned around?"

"Eh, they think we were going to kiss." I sheepishly turned around to see Bruise handing her a baby carrot.

"Heh." Scratching the back of my head, I abruptly threw my pole arm across the room, smashing into the wall next to Mojo since he was trying to sneak away.

"EEK!" he screeched. He quickly backed away from the pole arm, bumping into Demon's leg. Oh ho ho, he's in deep shit now.

"Going somewhere?" she sneered.

"Eep..." Suddenly, he shrunk into a small, normal monkey and Demon's eyes began to glow. She whipped her hair back.

"Ah, the refreshing scent of fear and dark energy." Angel picked up Mini Mojo.

"Demon, give back his dark energy."

"Why so?"

"Maybe this chimp can tell us where Him would be." Demon sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, fine." Soon, the dark energy flowed from her hand into the monkey, and Mojo returned.

"EEK! DON'T...DO THAT AGAIN!" he screamed. Demon grasped him by the neck and held him high.

"Okay monkey, now since I gave back your oh-so-precious energy, tell me where Him is." Mojo choked and kicked wildly in the air.

"Demon! Put him down!" yelled Angel. Demon dropped the monkey, who gasped for air.

"Him (gasp) he (gasp) headed for his hideout."

"Mojo, can you please tell us where Him's hideout would be?" Man, I never knew that she could be THIS sweet.

**(Demon's POV)**

"In (gasp) Hell." Great, the number one place where I wanted to go. If that brunette shows up there, I would gladly give her a piece of my mind for summoning me into a weakling.

"Thank you, Mojo for-" Before Angel had the chance to finish, I quickly sucked up his evil energy again, once again turning him into a chimp. She looked at me, startled and angry. "Demon, how could you?!"

"Hey, I only gave it back to him to cough up some useful info." I shrugged. If we're going to be traveling together, then she would HAVE to get used to my habits, like it or not. I smacked and rubbed my hands together. "Alright, a trip to Hell! Who's excited?" As expected, Angel shuddered. Meh, I could care less.

"Demon, do you know how we can enter Hell?" asked Bash. I raised my head.

"Yep, though you may hate it."

"So how?"

"The old fashioned way! I gotta kill you all!"

"Alright, here we- wait, WHAT?!"

"Just joking, sheesh. Go to a graveyard and simply dig your way into Hell."

"Anyone has a shovel?"

"Find one yourself." Dang, I shouldn't have said that. Next thing I knew, we were scattered everywhere digging in scraps for a damn shovel.

"Found one!" shouted Break, holding up an old, rusty shovel.

"Will that do?" asked Bonnie. Bash nodded and patted Break's shoulder. Perfect, we're using a piece of junk for something like this.

"Ok, now that we have a piece of junk to dig with, lets go to the nearest graveyard," I said. Blossom spoke up.

"Well, there is one called 'Lost Memories Grave' in Dead Lane." Dead Lane...huh. Makes sense.

"Alright, transportation?" Bruise raised his hand. "Yes?"

"How about the tw- three people open sleigh board thingy?" At that moment, Bruise hit his shoulder.

"Seriously?! NO WAY AM I DOING THAT AGAIN."

"Ok, ok. Yeesh." The sound of the palm of my hand connecting to my forehead echoed in the silence.

"I'm not getting any younger here." I said, tapping my feet. Angel rolled her eyes and picked up Bash while flying midair. Quickly, I grasped her arm. "You really think we can carry all these people with your puny white-feathered wings? Lame, don't you think?" She laughed.

"Hey, I'M not the ONLY one who's gonna carry them." I pondered this over my mind until I knew what she meant. My eyes widened in anger.

"No. NO. THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO CARRY ALL OF THESE DIMWITS ALL THE WAY TO A FUCKING GRAVEYARD."

_Few moments later..._

"Are we there yet?" asked Boomer, poking my shoulder. Ergh. I HATE THIS, CARRYING TWO PEOPLE AND ENDING UP MAKING SEVERAL TRIPS BACK AND FORTH. This is the one hundredth time he asked. Again, WHY DID I HAVE TO AGREE WITH ANGEL?! Right, her constant pestering. This time, I had it.

"SHUT UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHEN WE'RE THERE, WE'RE THERE! ASK ME ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL DROP YOU FROM HIGH HEAVENS!" That shut him up.


	21. Digging Into Hell

Chapter 21: Digging Into Hell

**(Angel's POV)**

"Are we even close to Hell yet?" asked Boomer, wiping sweat off of his face. Demon leaned against a nearby tombstone.

"Nope! A thousand feet more!" she yelled, slurping on a smoothie. Wait, what?

"Demon, where did you get that smoothie?" I asked. She shrugged.

"From Mojo's place. Even if it's poisoned, it would have no effect on me. Taste like bananas."

"Wait! Don't drink-" started Bruise. But right before he could say 'that', Demon took a final long slurp.

"Well, that was better!" she burped, tossing the empty cup behind her. Bruise sighed, and continued to dig. I tapped on his shoulder.

"What was in that smoothie? Some kind of drug?" He shook his head.

"No. That was Black's pure energy."

"...her energy was a smoothie?"

"_Converted_ into a smoothie. It was meant for Mojo himself to gain power, but since Demon drank it...well, you know." My eyes widened in fear.

"So...Demon has all the power?"

"Yup."

"C'mon people, MOVE IT." Poor guys. Letting Demon treat them like this.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU AT LEAST HELP US DEMON?!" Her face turned red with fury.

"Help? HELP?! FOR PETE'S SAKE I'VE BEEN HELPING YOU! THANKS TO ME, KATSUMI HAS GUTS TO PUNCH SOMEONE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, SHE WOULD ALLOW THAT BITCH TO...TO...TO FUCKING MESS WITH HER MIND!"

"Demon, I-"

"YOU WANT HELP?! FINE! I'LL GIVE YOU SOME HELP YOU FUCKING ANGEL!" With that, she jumped into our 10 feet deep hole and began to savagely claw the Earth, spraying dirt into the air and out like a rushing dog, burying a bone. It only took her about 15 seconds and 30 feet to hit the ceiling of Hell. We all fell, landing on each other. Mostly on demon though. "GET OFF!" She crawled out and patted down her arms. Silence filled the air until Blossom spoke up.

"So...this is Hell? Not quite what I have imagined." We all stared at the scenery. Fields of flowers and soft patches of grass spreaded as far as the eye could see.

"It's Hell to me. First rule of Hell: the first person who entered Hell would have their dreaded imagination come true."

**(Bonnie's POV)**

"Well, it could've been worse." I said, sitting on the grass.

"Shut up. What's worse to you is better to me." Bruise looked around and spotted a rabbit, pouncing onto a pink butterfly.

"Hey look! A rabbit! Maybe I can talk to it!" Before he took a step forward, Demon smacked his chest, sending him flying backwards and landed on his back on the flowers.

"Don't. Second rule of Hell: NEVER TRUST ANYTHING OR ANYONE. That rabbit is a demon in disguise." I looked at Bruise in horror as he spat out blood. Lots...of blood.

"BRUISIE! BRUISIE! ARE YOU OK?!" I fell into panic and checked him. Huh, none of his teeth were knocked out. INTERNAL BLEEDING?! He groaned in response.

"Wow, I somehow used a bit of strength and knocked him out."

"Demon...it's because of the smoothie."

"Hahaha. What?"

"That smoothie you drank. That was Black's energy."

"No wonder why I felt stronger."

"Demon please. Use you strength for good purposes. Don't harm our group." said Angel. Demon shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. Now use your holy powers or whatever and heal him." Angel sat down next to me and surrounded Bruise in lime green light.

"It may take a short time. And the healing would also restore his lost blood" She said, patting my shoulder. My only response to that was a sniff and a nod.

"Wow, it has only been a few minutes in Hell and we already have an injured person," commented Brick. Demon flew to his face.

"Would you like to be next?" He shrunk in size.

"Nope! Nope nope nope nope!"

"Thought so."

"Anyways, we're wasting time here. Let's venture deeper into Hell." said Bash. I tugged on Bruise's arm and dragged him along with Boomer and Bubbles.

(Song: In the Navy) "And we're walking, to a deeper part of Hell, and we're walking-"

"Bruise, please shut up."

"Great, now both of my teammates hate me singing." he mumbled.

"I like it! Maybe you can join the chorus!" I cheered. Bruise beamed at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah! And Bubbles and Boomer can join you!"

"But what about you?"

"I'm playing a harp, remember?"

"Ah, right."

"But, we can do duets!"

"IF we make it out alive. So shut up." said Demon. We both sealed our mouths.

**(Buttercup's POV)**

IF we make it out alive? Hell yeah we're going to make it out alive! There's no way I'm gonna die in a shitty place like this!

"Well, this is...Hell...I guess." said Butch, looking at the rainbow spreading across the sky, creating an arch. Bird songs echoed in the air. Butterflies flew around a chrysanthemum and squirrels chased each other on the treetops. Yep. Definitely Hell.

"This place is beautiful and serene, though." said Blossom, gazing at the 'lovely' rainbow. Suddenly, voices of children singing was heard.

(A little song from my childhoods from Hello Kitty - A Storybook Adventure ^_^)

_Way up in the blue sky,_

_Past the clouds away we'll fly,_

_Finding an adventure,_

_We won't know where,_

_Until we're there,_

_We're flying now and having fun,_

_Say hello to everyone,_

_Picture pretty rainbows,_

_Alright here we go!_

_(1st child)_

_I wanted to come along with me right now,_

_(2nd child)_

_Because you'll never know what we'll see. Yeah!_

_(Together)_

_C'mon let's play,_

_We'll take the day,_

_C'mon let's fly away!_

_Our imagination is the key,_

_Because you're never know what you're gonna see,_

_We'll take the day,_

_C'mon let's fly away!_

"...is it over yet?" moaned Butch. I felt the same way. This type of Hell is WAY to cutesy.


	22. Escape

Chapter 22: Escape

**(Katsumi's POV)**

"Aww c'mon! Let me out!" I whined. Him groaned and harshly rapped the jar.

"SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL! JUST SHUT UP!" An idea popped into my mind.

"If you let me out, I promise to keep quiet." THANK YOU, FINGER CROSSING. The lobster pondered this deal in his mind before sighing and opened the jar. He picked me up, lifted me out, and dropped me on my seat. My size returned to normal.

"Alright, but you better behave and don't even try to run away, promise?" I crossed my fingers behind my back. My other hand clutched a cupcake, taken from Him's table, and a bottle of salt.

"I promise." Quickly, I opened the bottle and spilled the salt all over the cupcake behind my back. Thankfully, Him didn't take notice. "Cross my heart (made an x over my chest), hope to die (made my index finger move across my throat and took a deep breath), stickacupcakeinyoureye!" Then, I quickly swung my right hand and smashed the heavily salted cupcake into his left eye. Him screamed in utter shock and pain. I hurriedly took the chance and ran out the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH! GET BACK HERE!" he screamed. I didn't look back, fearing that eye contact could paralyze me. Cupcakes. Not only are they delicious morsels, but they're a lifesaver.

**(Butch's POV)**

"This place gives me the creeps." I commented. Buttercup snorted.

"You've been saying that for the past half hour."

"What, you got a problem with that, Butters?"

"Don't call me Butters."

"Butterscotch?"

"No."

"Butterfingers?"

"No."

"Butter cookie?

"No."

"Butterbeer?"

"No, why are you picking food names?"

"Cause I'm hungry."

"Well stop with the food names."

"...Butterbutt?" The hottie spun around and glared at me angrily. I tried staring back, but it failed and I broke up laughing.

**(Angel's POV)**

"This place seems too nice to be Hell. Demon, you're sure-"

"Look, I said we're in Hell, ok? I was originated here, so I should know. Oh, right. You're an angel, a being who's oblivious to everything and only cares about flowers and ponies."

"Demon. I mean no offense to your nature." She only huffed and looked away.

"Whatever." Suddenly, a low pitched groan was heard behind us. Bash quickly moved to the back, readying his pole arm.

"If I were you guys, I would run." We all stood there in confusion as Demon began to sprint away. A kitten, about one foot tall, mewled. There was something about its voice that gave me an uneasy feeling. Bruise looked around.

"Uh, guys? Maybe we should listen to Demon." he said. The kitten once more mewled, but this time, the pitch became low and scratchy. All of a sudden, the kitten grew larger and larger in size, its skin ripping in the process, revealing red flesh and demonic horns. The smell of rotten flesh filled the atmosphere. "RUN!" In a split second, everyone including Bruise were on their feet and full sprinted to safety. Where? Who knows. I looked behind to see the creature catching up to Boomer.

"Boomer! Run faster!" I yelled. He peeked behind his back, shrieked, and ran to the front. Wow, a bit of motivation and he runs like a cheetah.

**(Bash's POV)**

"You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up later!" I shouted. Angel froze in her tracks while the others continued sprinting.

"No, we're not leaving you behind!" I waved her off.

"Don't worry, me and my pole arm will take care of it. Just go!" She looked at me for a few seconds before flying off. I looked at the hideous creature, eye to eye.

"Alright you piece of shit, BRING IT ON!"

**(Blossom's POV)**

Thirty minutes. It has been thirty minutes since we've started running. Or at least something like thirty minutes. Dammit, I shouldn't have left my phone in my bedroom back at home.

"Can we stop?" complained Bubbles. I wouldn't blame her for complaining. Everyone else's and my legs feel like they're about to fall off. Well, except for Angel's since she was flying the whole time.

"Sure." she said. We all stopped where we are and literally collapsed to the ground.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Demon." I said. Brick scooted next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey, maybe she'll come back."

"Alright, let's not get all mushy please. My stomach is already unsettled." said Buttercup. Butch laughed and poked her.

"Aww cmon Butterbutt, it isn't THAT bad."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BUTCH." Butch nudged her.

"Better?"

"No."

"Alright! I'll continue!"

"NO! Fine, I'm ok." He smiled.

**(Katsumi's POV)**

Left. Right. Right. Left. Labyrinths are harder than those in movies. I stumbled aimlessly around the maze. HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO TAKE FOR ME TO GET OUT?! After turning to my next left, I spotted a field of clovers. Am I hallucinating or is this freedom? Without hesitation, I ran to the field, taking the scent of fresh clovers and air. FREEDOM AT LAST!

"WOOHOO! YAY!" I shouted, twirling around happily. This is too easy! All of a sudden, I saw a bloodied figure slowly walking to me. Man, I wish I didn't have eyes because that sight was like nightmare. A bloodied guy with a bloody axe or polearm or whatever. Right at the moment the figure spotted me, I full sprinted away to my west.

"STOP! WAIT!" the figure shouted. No matter what, I'm not gonna listen to it. Demons can manipulate one's mind, and I'm sure this is one of them.

"NEVER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The presence of the figure seems to draw near. I leaped over a log. "Gah! Nope nope nope nope nope nope..."


	23. Reunited At Last?

Chapter 23: Reunited At Last?

**(Katsumi's POV)**

Panting heavily, I turned to my left and hid behind a tree. The bloodied figure passed by, making me notice some features I haven't seen before. Green cap, black jacket, green vest with black shirt and pants. Bash? Wait, where did I learn that name. Ah, who cares. I walked out of my hiding spot.

"Bash?" The figure turned around and walked towards me.

"Kat, why didn't you stop?" Isn't he supposed to be glad?

"You looked like one of those demons from far away." I said, motioning to his bloodied self. He looked at his outfit.

"Ah shit. My recital outfit AND my jacket. Don't worry, I'll find a way to wash this off." I grabbed his arm and hugged him.

"Thank you Bash." He chuckled.

"For what?" Tears ran down from my eyes. Memories, more like clips, bombed my mind.

"For attempting to save me. For giving me love and care. For...being there for me." Bash lowered his head and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Kat. And I'm sorry for hurting your feelings earlier."

"You're forgiven."

"Now, shall we escape?"

"But first, we have to find the others."

"Right." He raised my chin and smiled. I gazed deeply into his emerald eyes.

"Bash, right?"

"Yeah, why? Did you forget?" Then, his eyes widened. "Oh, right! You were diffused!"

"Yes, and I DON'T want to be fused again. It's frightening."

"Ok, I understand." He may be a stranger to me, but something in me is telling me to trust him. "Let's go."

**(Angel's POV)**

"Are we there yet?" asked Boomer.

"Truthfully, I don't have the slightest clue." I said. The beautiful sky overcast became dark and eerie. Bubbles whimpered and huddled closer to Boomer.

"I don't like it here anymore." she whined. We all nodded in agreement.

"But we can't leave the others behind. Think about Katsumi. Think about Demon. Think about...Bash." My expression saddened. "I shouldn't have left him behind, even if he tells me to. I shouldn't have..."

"Angel, don't beat yourself up for this. Besides, I'm sure Bash is fine." said Break. Bruise looked at him before nodding. I breathed out.

"I'm sorry guys. I-I don't know the layer of this place."

"Hey, we'll find our way."

"We need Demon."

"You finally admit that you can't survive without me?" Everyone looked up and craned their necks to see Demon, casually leaning against the tree on the middle branch. I smiled.

"Yeah. C'mon down Demon." The devil stared at me for a while, and jumped down.

"Alright. Follow me. We're almost there to Him's lair."

"You su- nevermind. Lead the way please." Demon smirked.

"Let's go." With new hope in our hearts, we marched on.

**(Katsumi's POV)**

"I don't wanna go back there." I whimpered, cowering behind a tree. Bash stopped in his tracks and looked at me. We were going back to Him's place, but that place would give me nightmares. He came towards me and lightly grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, our friends might be there already." I didn't budge.

"I just escaped from that horrid demon. There's no way I'm going back there." His small smile turned into a wide grin.

"Hey, I promise you I'll bring you to a room Him's not in."

"You promise?"

"Yes." Bash picked me up to my feet. Ok, into the creepy place we go.

**(Bruise's POV)**

"Hold on." I said, taking off my hat and letting out my rabbit ears and tail.

"What is it?" asked Bonnie. My ears shook, trying to catch the sound.

"I-I-I...I can hear Bash!" Angel flew into my face.

"REALLY? WHERE? WHERE IS HE?"

"Ahead." Quickly, Angel hoisted me and Bonnie onto her back and flapped her wings using full force.

"Alright, point the way!"

"Hey, what about us?" asked Buttercup.

"You guys can run. Hurry!" Then, she sped past all of the trees, branches, and other forest creatures. A few minutes passed till we reached Him's lair. Wow. A cavernous castle of thorns and fire, guarded by mutant looking unicorns.

"We found it." I whispered.


	24. Chambers and Puzzles

Chapter 24: Chambers and Puzzles

**(Brick's POV)**

Well, what a...nice place, I guess. Not exactly my style. Flames shot up from the looming altars, illuminating the horrid faces on the walls.

"EEP!" yelped Bubbles, clutching Boomer's arm. He looked away, blushing and somewhere in his mind somewhere in his Wonderland. Demon crossed her arms.

"Well, Him's castle hasn't changed since I last been summoned here." I looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Before I came to your world to possess Katsumi, I was summoned here to receive an order."

"An order for what?"

"Ok, do you know how mailing works?"

"Yeah?"

"Imagine if Him is the boss, that brunette a customer who made an order, and me as a package."

"So you were bought?"

"...actually, something similar to that. The brunette made a trade with Him. Her teachings of spells, for me as her pawn."

"Oh." She nodded.

"Well, shall we enter?"

**(Boomer's POV)**

Heehee. Aww Bubbles, you're so cute.

**(Buttercup's POV)**

"Yeah. C'mon, let's save Katsumi before Him does something." said Blossom. Butch stepped in front of me.

"Don't worry Butterbutt, I'll protect you."

"...on second thought, call me Butters. Besides, the only weapons you have are smelly socks." He shrugged.

"Better than nothing, right?"

"Actually, I might have something for you three." All Rowdyruffs looked at Angel. In her hands were Bash's katana's, Bruise's mini blue bombs shaped as a UFO, and Break's boomerang, which is an ordinary boomerang.

"Where did you get them?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well...while we were preparing, I borrowed them. It was in their rooms, unused I guess."

"So you snuck into my room?!" yelled Bruise and Break.

"Um...yeah, sorry."

"Eh whatever, I wasn't gonna use that old thing anyways." said Break, waving his hand. Bruise simply blinked and poised his bow and arrow.

"Well, standing here isn't gonna save Katsumi. Let's go now. For Bash." Then, he raised his bow into the air. "LET'S BRING DOWN HIM!" Choruses of shouts and yells of teenage kids erupted. Before I knew what was going to happen, we all barged though the door. What it revealed was...A PUZZLE?! A FUCKING PUZZLE?! Steps were scattered all over the walls. Bridges and platforms, floating in the air. And I presume that the top platform has the door to Him's room. Demon stepped into the chamber. Echoes of her cleats sounded. She placed a hand on her hip.

"Wow, the exterior is the same, but...I guess Him DID change the interior part of this old dump." I stood next to her and threw my arms in the air in sheer anger.

"GREAT! JUST WHAT WE NEED! HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS?!" Then, an idea hit me.

"Demon, can you fly here?" She shook her head in dismay.

"No."

"Can you try?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then fly!"

"No."

"NO?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" She simply pointed at the camera looking things.

"If me or Angel tries, then these plasma guns would shoot us down and paralyze our wings. Him actually thought of that, huh, amazing for a pea brain."

"Ergh, this will take us YEARS."

"Unless if you're good at jumping and climbing."

"Well what are we waiting for? Start jumping!" said Angel, leaping onto a floating platform. I watched as the others followed suit, struggling to climb onto the platforms instead of high leaping. Terrific.

**(Katsumi's POV)**

"Tell me a story please." I asked. Bash smiled.

"Alright. This one's about world dominatio- I mean, our friendship." Haha.

"Ok, tell me." I clasped my hands together behind my back while continuing to walk. Fire spews from the platform below the iron grate we're walking on. Luckily, the fire that was blasted reaches meters away from my foot.

"Once, there was this lonely weakli- girl, in school. Everyone makes fun of her..."

**(Demon's POV)**

"Alright, last...one...ergh...got it!" yelled Butch. The pressure on my shoulder is PAINFUL, but hopefully, it's worth it. Yep, I'm on the bottom of the totem pole here. Instead of trying to fly to the top, we tried skipping many platforms by stacking ourselves onto each others by the shoulders.

"Great, now pull us up!" I shouted.

"OK!" I grasped onto Angel's halo rings that were around her shoes and looked down. The last thing I want to see is her panties. Eugh. I don't care if we're both the same gender, looking at other people's panties is what a pervert would do. And I'm no pervert. That's Butch's job. I felt myself being lifted and the next thing I knew, Butch grabbed my arms and hoisted me onto the top platform.

"Are we at the final room?" Buttercup asked.

"Knowing his crave for puzzles and traps, no." I answered. She kicked the platform.

"DAMMIT!" I folded my arms.

"But I KNOW a short cut. It's in the next room. Hopefully he didn't discover it."

"Wait, why did you make a short cut? And it sounds a bit too suspicious."

"I didn't. I found it the last time when I was coming over for the summoning. Trust me, you'll WANT to go through the short cut when you lay your eyes on the next puzzle." She smirked and opened the door.

"Uh huh, yeah. I'm pretty sure this one will be A LOT MORE-" Her eyes bulged and so was everyone else's because the puzzle...to simply put it, would have gory results. Human corpses were speared to the wall, spikes shot out from walls, and what's worse, the demohydra was there, munching on rotting bodies. Unfortunately, the door that takes us straight to Him's main throne/collection room, was right underneath the demohydra itself. "...easier."

"FUCK WHAT IS-" Quickly, I slapped my hand onto Butch's mouth. His warm breath blasted against my palm. Ah great.

"Don't...talk...loudly." I looked at everyone. "It's called a demohydra. A demon hydra. This creature has poor hearing, but good eyesight. So whatever you do, do not scream, yell, or walk within its view."

"How are we supposed to do that if it has seven heads?" whispered Bubbles.

"Do not cut off its head. I repeat, do not...cut...off...its...head. Just run, and try to get to the door beneath it, while you're at it."


	25. Deception

Chapter 25: Deception

**(Katsumi's POV)**

"So, you like me?" I asked. Bash rolled his emerald eyes.

"Well do YOU like me?" The look on his face made me giggle.

"Heeheehee! That's for me to know, and you to find out!"

"So, you do like me."

"Maybe!" He stopped abruptly.

"We're here. The safe room. Now can you tell me?"

"Hmm, maybe." Suddenly, his expression turned from friendly-looking into sheer anger. He smashed his fist right next to my head, creating a crater in the wall.

"TELL ME!" I screamed and ran to the nearest doorway. Just as I reached it, the door slammed closed and was barred off by a boulder. Backing away from Bash slowly, I felt myself hitting the wall. Oh no.

"KATSUMI!" a voice yelled. A pair of pale hands appeared and grabbed Bash by his sides. He gritted his teeth as he punched the pale arms. The angel winced, but continued to hold on tight. "Bash, stop it! Why are you trying to hurt Katsumi?"

"TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!" he screamed. Quickly, the boy in a green large jacket stuffed his socks into Bash's mouth.

"Sheesh, what is wrong with you?" he asked. Bash shook his head wildly. When the demon appeared, horrible memories flooded my thoughts.

"N-No...go away. Go away! Please!" I shouted.

"Is everyone going psycho today? Cause usually, Bash would be calm and cool, not this...crazy." asked the boy in red, who was clutching a boomerang.

"It's Demon. The sight of her still haunts Katsumi." said the angel. Demon scoffed.

"Of course." The angel leaned closer to me, after passing Bash to Demon.

"Katsumi." My legs felt paralyzed.

"Y-Yeah? What do you want? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Katsumi...do you want to be fused again?" WHAT?! Tears leaked from my eyes.

"WHAT?! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE FUSED WITH YOU AND DEMON AGAIN! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" I cried, shaking my head. For a split second, I saw Bash punching Demon and the next thing I knew, his hand was clasped around my throat. He hoisted me into the air. I looked down and took notice that his eyes are red, and not just the iris. "Gahhh-B..ash...ack! P...lease...st...op..."

"HEY YOU SON OF A BITCH! TAKE THIS!" A blurry figure dashed past, knocking 'Bash', which at the same time, released me. I gasped for air, trying to regain clear sight. The blurry figure was punching Bash, until I heard a sharp crack sound. Once I regained sight...well lets say I wish I hadn't have. A bloody figure whose reddened hat covered his face with a bloodied pole arm stood over Bash, whose head was twisted in a ninety degree angle. Definite death. I covered my mouth to stop the scream that was coming up. Oh, my, gosh. Rivers of tears ran down my face.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" screamed the boy in a blue hat. He whipped out his bow and slashed the guy. Right before it made contact with the person's head, he held out the pole of his pole arm, creating a sharp rap when the two weapons hit.

"Hey Bruise. Miss me?" Bruise's eyes turned from anger to disbelief. And so was everyone else's including mine. That voice...

"...Bash?" He lifted his hat and broke into a goofy grin.

"Sup people? Bruise, Break, Bonnie, Bonbon, Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Demon, Angel, (he gestures his left hand towards me) and Kat. What's up?" Wait, if HE'S Bash, then who's...?

"This...isn't...over...yet." Quickly, Bash turned around just in time to stop the attack the fake Bash was attempting. "Hee...hee...hee...HEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"What the fuck...?" Fake Bash turned his head towards me with a sickening sound. I almost retched.

"KAAATSUUUUMIIIII. DOOO YOOOU LIIIKE MEEEE?" he sang in a creepy tune.

**(Demon's POV)**

"Okay, that's enough." I said, and squashed the fake Bash's head with my spikes soled boots. Cleats plus boots. Yup. After a crunch of his head echoed in the room, I shook off the blood.

"Woah, that's umm...great?" commented Bruise. Break punched him in the shoulder. I blew the stray strand of hair away from my face and looked at Katsumi, who was creeping closer to the shadows. Typical. I walked towards her and kneeled.

"Katsumi, are you sure you-" she shook her head wildly again.

"NO! I-I-I DON'T WANT TO BE FUSED WITH YOU TWO! PLEASE! JUST...leave...me ..alone." Then she broke into tears again. Sheesh, does she have a water dam in her eyes? I took a breath.

"Look, Katsumi. Without me, or Angel, you couldn't fend for yourself. Think about it. If anything were to happen to you, you can't protect yourself."

"Bash will be there for me!"

"...and if not?" She stayed silent. Hmph.

"Bash? How come that guy looks like you?" asked Bubbles. Bash shrugged.

"I don't know. Demon?"

"That...was a blood demon. It takes the blood from its victim, usually after its death, and takes the victim's form." I turned to look at Bash. "You're lucky. That blood demon didn't kill you. It's a rare thing, letting you live." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Heh, actually, I kinda ran away."

"WHAT?!"

"I was trying to lure it into a pitfall trap I nearly fell in earlier. But when I noticed that it was gone, well, I was worried that it might've gotten to you guys. Especially Kat."

"Then how...?" asked Angel, nudging towards the gashes all over his body.

"Remember when I told you to leave?"

"Yeah?"

"Well shortly afterwards, I was in a battle with it. Unfortunately, it had several tricks up its' sleeves. Man, that thing could slice like a sharp knife." He winced. "Still hurts though."

"I can heal you."

"You sure? It won't drain your energy." She waved her hand.

"Nope! It won't." Then, Angel flew over to Bash and started her healing process. I looked back at the blood demon again and repeatedly stomped on its head, just to make sure it's really dead.

"Well, that's that, huh? Let's get out of this crappy place." yelled Buttercup. Butch nodded and used Bash's katanas to slice the boulders into pieces. Or more likely, into a stone statue of Buttercup.

"And voila! A stone statue of the ass-kicking girl!" he announced, jumping out of the way and gesturing towards it. Buttercup's face began to grow redder by the second.

"You think this is over? As a matter of fact, this is **_FAR_** from over." boomed a voice. Him! All at once, a strange portal appeared under our feet and sucked us all in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the others. I gave a blank stare. Really guys? I'm disappointed. Crossing my arms, I continued to fall.

**(Bash's POV)**

After moments of falling though a tunnel of spirals, we landed on the pavement.

"OW!" yelled Butch, squirming from the bottom of the pile.

"Ah quit whining you baby." said Demon, who was sitting on top of the pile and on my back. When we all got up and steadied ourselves, we looked around.

"Umm, why is this place so...childish?" I asked, looking at non detailed building structures and swirly trees.

"I think we're in another dimension. Hey, wait a second! We were here the last time we used our time traveling robot! This is the original Powerpuffs!" shouted Bubbles. Suddenly, three streaks appeared. Butch grabbed the green one and held her high. He pointed at her.

"Hey Butters! Look! This is you!" he chortled. Mini Buttercup punched his arm. "Ah butt off!" Butch whimpered in pain and dropped Mini Buttercup. In a flash, she flew off.

"Hah, and even SHE could kick your ass." chuckled Buttercup.

"Good luck trying to escape. This time, I have a secret weapon that could easily destroy you all! Find me and defeat me if you dare. Oh and there's a time limit of twelve days. If you win, you'll take your leave and return to your world. If all else fails, **ALL YOUR SOULS WILL BE MINE FOR ETERNITY.** Anyways, have fun! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" laughed Him's voice. Aw shit.


	26. Townsville Elementary

Chapter 26: Townsville Elementary

**(Bash's POV)**

"Umm, what do we do now?" asked Boomer. I shrugged.

"Maybe we should check if we could leave town." Before any one of us could say anything else, Angel flew to the right. Moments later, she appeared from the left.

"No, we can't. Him placed some kind of portal that blocks us off from leaving."

"So that means Him must be in this town. Somewhere." Demon smashed her fists onto the ground.

"DAMMIT! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND HIM IN THIS PLACE?!"

"If only there was some kind of hint." said Angel. Then, a piece of paper flew into Angel's face.

"Well that's convenient." commented Demon. "I bet it's a riddle?" I snatched the paper from Angel's face.

"A place where idiots flourish. Hmm..." I said.

"Sounds a lot like school." said Buttercup. I snapped my fingers.

"There we go! But...where is the school?"

"If this place is some kind of a replica - a childish replica - of our town, maybe...maybe we can find the professor and ask questions?" I nodded in response.

"It's worth a shot!" cheered Bonnie. I turned to Demon and Angel.

"Demon, Angel, can you two locate the professor?"

"Yup! Just leave it to us!" shouted Angel and the two flew off. Suddenly, the duo returned with Mini Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom. "How about we ask them?"

"Get your hands off!" yelled Mini Buttercup. She squirmed and punched the air multiple times, trying to get Angel's hand.

"Don't hurt us!" cried Mini Bubbles.

"What do you want from us?" asked Mini Blossom. Then, she froze and elbowed Mini Bubbles. "Bubbles, is it just me, or do those three look like us?" Mini Bubbles calmed down.

"Hey, you're right!"

"Speak for yourself, Bubbles, your hairstyle and mine differs from them!" yelled Mini Buttercup. She continued to squirm.

"Those three boys looks like the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"For pete's sake, Butch's hairstyle is different! He has that Dragon Ball Z Kai hairstyle, not this...new style."

"AWW THEY'RE CUTE!" squealed Bubbles and hugged all three minis. Mini Blossom and Bubbles accepted the kindness, but Buttercup was in a short rage.

"Do you know where the professor lives?" I asked, trying to bring back the main subject. Mini Blossom raised her hand.

"Yes, but why?"

"Well, we need to find a school here."

"Oh! There's an elementary school we go to here. It's not far from here." I smiled.

"Great! Can you lead us?" Mini Bubbles flew from Bubble's arms and signaled us to follow. Demon simply crossed her arms. But her eyes were a bit clouded.

"What's wrong Demon?" I asked. She shivered.

"I don't...feel so...good." The last word was barely audible before she collapsed into my arms. I looked up to call for Angel's help, but much to my dismay, she too, collapsed.

"Angel! Demon!" I yelled. Everyone else gathered around.

"What happened?" Ignoring Bonnie, I placed my hand on Demon's head. The forehead felt like a hot stove. Quickly, I retracted my hand.

"Oh shit! She has a high fever!"

**(Katsumi's POV)**

I stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say. Demon. Angel. Bash stood up, with Demon in his arms. Her arms swung lifelessly.

"We gotta find a place where she could rest!" he said. Mini Blossom tugged his arm.

"We'll go to professor! Hurry! Follow me!" Bruise picked up Angel and hurriedly trudged towards Bash. Moments later, we reached a white, rectangular building with three circular windows. Odd, any person could've snuck in. There's no glass! Mini Bubbles knocked on the red door.

"PROFEEEEEESSOR!" The door opened with a creak and out stepped a rectangular guy with a rectangular head. That and with a lab coat.

"Hello gir-" His eyes trailed off from them to us. "Holy-" Mini Bubbles flew to Bubbles, then Blossom, then Buttercup.

"Look professor! There's me, Blossom, and Buttercup!" Mini Buttercup scoffed.

"But-but-"

"Professor, our friend's friends are in trouble. They have a high fever. So can you help care for them while we go to school?" He sighed.

"Alright, bring them to your room." Mini Bubbles nodded at Bash and Bruise. When they passed the professor, I caught his surprised look at Angel and Demon. Well, I wouldn't blame him. It's not everyday you see an angel and a demon.

"Should we get going while they put them down?" asked Mini Blossom. We all nodded. "Okay, follow me!" Minutes later of running after Mini Blossom, we reached a quaint looking school. Not to shabby, compared to my old elementary school. Back when...my friend deserted me. I shook my head to clear out that thought. Break stepped forward and twisted the knob. The door opened, revealing a total war zone. Kids were running around and throwing wooden blocks and one of them eating glue. Bleugh.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." said Buttercup, looking at Mini Butch, who was practically creating holes in the walls using wooden letter blocks. Mini Brick and Mini Boomer were behind him, laughing. That is, until they caught sight of Butch, Brick, and Boomer. Mini Blossom rolled her big eyes as the boys stared in shock and brought them over to a corner to explain everything.

"So wait, I look like that?" asked Butch, pointing at his miniature self. Buttercup chortled.

"Nice haircut."

**(Boomer's POV)**

"So, you're some kind of an alternate version of us?" asked Mini Brick. Brick crossed his arms and tipped up his hat.

"Yep!" I looked at my mini self. Wow, he really resembles me.

"AWW!" Bubbles, who was standing besides me, picked up my mini self and hugged him like a cherished doll. Like my Octa! Or in her case, Octi. Mini Boomer blushed.

"Everyone please sit down! Recess is over!" shouts a voice. We all turned to see a lady wearing orange and has black hair.

"Guys, c'mon. Listen to Miss Keane!" yell a kid.

"For some reason, the kid looks vaguely like Mitch." whispers Blossom.

"Yup, that's Mitch. A.K.A, Butch's rival since there were so many people who ships me and Mitch. Eugh, I hate him!" yelled Mini Buttercup. Butch turned to Buttercup.

"Do you like Mitch?" Buttercup gave him a glare.

"Aw hell no! That kid is a retard." Then, she smirked. "Why? Jealous? That people ship me and Mitch? And not you?" Butch turned white.

"Hey, there's got to be SOMEONE who ships me and you! C'mon! Green heart lime green! Look at the relationship between Bash and Black! I bet they have a lot of shippers already!"

"Please sit down. I do not want to repeat myself." ordered Miss Keane.

"Yes Miss Keane." we all mumbled.

"Actually, you eight are new here! Please present yourself." In front of all these kids? I looked at the kids at the nearest table. One stuck a popsicle stick up his nose and laughed. Spit went flying and landed on the table. Eww. This place doesn't have much sanitation rules, does it? Darn, this mission is going to take longer than what we've anticipated. Soon, both Bash and Bruise entered the room and headed to our group.

**(Bash's POV)**

My eyes wandered around the room until I spotted a girl staring at me. Her eyes were halfway closed as she looked at me, dreamily. She has brown curls and looks a lot like...aw shit. Aw...shit. No. YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. DAMMIT! Princess Morbucks. Here we go again. The return of the most hated and bratty kid.

**Author's Note:**

**So far, I'm working on LHR's title cover, so uploading chapters will take a little longer, but don't worry! More chapters will come soon! Just as I finish the cover featuring Black, Bash, Bash ZX, Wolf Bash, Wolf Bash ZX, Angel, Demon, and Fusion and upload it. (Bash ZX, the wolf forms, and Fusion will be mentioned later in the story.) (^w^) Thx for your patience!**


	27. The End

Chapter 27: The End

**(Bash's POV)**

"Let's...make a run for it, ok?! Guys?" The people all around me seemed to have been frozen in place. No one moved a muscle, or even spoke. I backed up, a bit frightened. This is all too eerie. "Guys?" Suddenly, their heads turned, facing me, eyes glowing red. Their skin, from peach to grey. When they opened their mouths, fangs appeared.

"THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRSTY," they wheezed. Panicked, I grasped the door knob, to find out that it was locked. The zombie kindergarten students as well as my friends creeped closer. I tried punching, but no avail. I could also use my pole arm, but that would mean killing my friends. Finding no other option, I dashed towards the group, trying to knock them down. As soon as I passed them, an arm from one of the fallen students grabbed my leg, tripping me.

"G-Get off!" I yelled, frantically shaking my leg. Unfortunately, by the time he released his grasp, the others had caught up.

"THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRSTY..." After a few moments, my eyes started to cloud, and I...see...red...everywhere...fuck...you...Him...fuck...you...

**(Angel's POV)**

YAWN, glad that guy gave me a rest cause I was beat. I scanned the room to see Demon, standing in front of the bed, enveloped in violet and red aura.

"HEEHEEHEE. AWAKE, ANGEL?" That voice...no...i-it can't be!

"DEMON SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shrieked. It was obvious that Demon was possessed. She turned around, eyes blood red, and a sick grin, stretching across the face. Her head was tilted, in a perfect ninety degree angle. A sick feeling hit my stomach. I leaped off the bed and tried to open the door. No good. Then, I tried ramming down the door. No good either. I gasped for air, but I could feel Demon's presence coming closer. So, I ran to the window, and leaped out. "Wait, where's my staff?" I cried, patting down my body as my wings lifted me into the sky. Then, I spotted the grinning Demon, clutching my staff and snapping it into two. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, stretching out my arm at the scene. I began to flash and disappear.

**(?'s POV)**

HEEHEEHEE. ALL ACCORDING TO PLAN. NOW, THEIR SOULS ARE FOREVER MINE TO KEEP! MUAHAHAHAHA- *cough* *choke* *wheeze* Ack! Water! Wa...ter...aww...fuck...me...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thx for reading, I hope you have enjoyed this story! **

**...APRIL FOOL! XD Don't worry, the REAL chapter 27 will come soon. And, Happy April Fools day everyone.**


	28. Jealousy Reborn (The REAL Chapter 27)

Chapter 27: Jealousy Reborn

**(Bash's POV)**

From where I'm sitting, I could feel the mini bitch's gaze on my back. Aw man, sitting in a table located in front of Princess's is not good. I shifted my legs, since the chair and the table are low. Looking at my right side, I saw Katsumi, Buttercup, and the others shifting uncomfortably too. Great.

"Alright class! Write the alphabet! Remember, from A to Z!" instructed Miss Keane. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

"Umm, do you guys have a spare pencil?" I asked, gingerly picking up papers to see if I could uncover pencils. Who knows, maybe some of these sheets of paper have boogers or something. The kid next to me handed me his pencil. RIGHT after PICKING HIS NOSE with it. I waved it away. "Nevermind, I'll...get my own." Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind to find Katsumi, stretching her arm to hand me a pencil. Hesitantly, I snuck a peek at Princess, who was frowning. Fuck it. I grabbed the pencil and wrote the alphabet in less than a second. Then I slammed the pencil onto the table and crossed my arm. Somewhat similar to the saying "Like A Boss." Everyone's attention went from their horribly scrawled paper to me. I sunk in my small chair. "Heh...umm..." All eyes continued to stare at me. Except for my friends though. Drool started to drip for the kid's mouth beside me. Eugh, that's it. "CARRY ON WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING PEOPLE! YEESH!" After a few moments of silence, the chattering resumed. I slouched, and crossed my arms. Great, I'm surrounded by idiots. No offense to my buddies of course.

**(Angel's POV)**

Ooh, my head. I tossed and turned until I felt something cold on my forehead. Squinting, I noticed an ice pack. Huh.

**(Buttercup's POV)**

"Butch, stop poking me, will you?" I growled. He pressed on.

"Shush, I'm trying to get more shippers!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and exactly HOW are you supposed to get more shippers by jabbing me with the eraser from your pencil?" He froze.

"You're right!" I gave a smug grin.

"Hah, see? Now will you please leave me alon-"

"This calls for a...HUUUUUUUUUG!" Right when he finished saying hug, his arms were already around me. My face turned red from blushing, anger, and embarrassment.

"Get off!" I tried prying his arms off, but his grip was like iron. A type of an iron that I cannot bend, like, I don't know.

"AAAAAAND complete with a kiss on the cheek." he said, giving my cheek a small peck. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

**(Katsumi's POV)**

Ugh, this is so boring...might as well take a nap.

**(Bubbles's POV)**

Just in case, I placed napkins around Katsumi's arms, so that she doesn't drool on them. I turned around and picked up Mini Boomer, who was sitting next to me. Boomer looked at me, curiously. I smiled and ruffled Mini Boomer's hair.

**(Break's POV)**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

**(Bruise's POV)**

"And then you fold here, then here, then ta-da! You got a paper rabbit!" Bonnie laughed and clapped. I gingerly placed the paper rabbit on top of her head.

"Aww thank you Bruisie!" she giggled. I smiled and took another sheet of paper.

**(Mini Princess's POV)**

He's so CUTE! That cutie is gonna be mine! MINE! MINE! My future boyfriend, MY future husband! I can picture it already!

**(Mini Blossom's POV)**

Eugh there she goes again, all googly eyed. I rolled my eyes.


	29. On the Hunt

Chapter 28: On the Hunt

**(Bash's POV)**

"Ok class, recess time!" shouted Miss Keane. FINALLY! Right at the moment the kids have gone crazy, I went on my knees and crawled under the table. Bits of crackers crunched under my legs. Shit.

"The clue has gotta be here somewhere." I mumbled to myself, checking every inch of the table. Nothing. Then, I moved onto the next table, still avoiding Princess's. Nothing. Next one...nothing. Dammit, two tables left. Oh god PLEASE don't let it be the one with Princess. Next one...NOTHING?! I stared over my shoulders to see Princess, staring. A shiver went up my spine. DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU HIM! FUCK YOU! Then, a figure dashed under Princess's table. Moments later, a hand appeared across from Princess, waving a piece of paper. Kat! "Kat, what are you doing?" She crawled out.

"Getting the next clue. Besides, I know you hate _her_." she said, nudging towards Princess. I scratched the back of my head.

"Heh, is it THAT obvious?" She shrugged. "Alright, what does it say?"

"Hmm...crazy monkey."

"Mojo?"

"I guess so. After all, he IS kinda crazy."

"Hah, right." Then, I tapped Mini Blossom's shoulder. "Hey, where can we find Mojo?" She stared in disbelief.

"Mojo Jojo?"

"Yeah."

"He lives there." She pointed at a creepy looking observatory, which stood out of the environment. Like a giraffe in a field of zebras.

"Alright guys. We know where to go next."

_Later, at the entrance of Mojo's lab..._

"Do we still call him mama?" asked Boomer. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop calling him your mama, will you?"

"Hi Bashie!" I dropped my hands and made a face. NO. FUCK. NO.

"What now Princess?!" Mini Bitch giggled.

"Aw, you knew my name?"

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" She gave a smug face, propelled herself with a jet pack, and leaned closer to my face.

"A date. I want you to have a date with me." I fell backwards in shock.

"WHAT?! HELL NO!"

"We got this." said Blossom, picking up Princess by her left arm and Buttercup by the other. Then, the two flew off. But not before I saw Princess kicking and screaming. What a total drama queen.

"Okay, so how do we get in?" I asked, trying to get back to the main topic. Mini Blossom simply pointed to a keypad.

"Password. We need a password to get in."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Nope." I grunted. Great. I typed in a few letters. Poo. BEEP. Nope. Haha, that was a joke. Mojo? BEEP! Nope. Jojo? BEEP. Nope. Mama? BEEP. Nope. I racked my brain. What other words could it be? Suddenly, one popped into my mind and I quickly typed the word in. DING. Yes! The door to Mojo's lab opened with a hiss. We all stood there, amazed. "So, what was the password?" I shrugged.

"Banana smoothie. Can't believe he used that for a password."

"But how did you even...?"

"Thank Demon for that. In fact, I'm gonna do it when she awakes." Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could fell Katsumi shiver. I sighed. It's gonna a real pain in the ass to get Black back.

**(Bubble's POV)**

"It sure is dark in here," I whimpered. Boomer beside me began to hum a calming tune.

**(Butch's POV)**

"Wait, how long have we been walking in this creepy corridor?"

"For a couple minutes, Butch." Brick replied. I frowned.

"I was waiting for Butters to reply."

"Meh, he beat me to it." said Buttercup. Suddenly, a click was heard. I froze.

"Uh, guys? Did you just hear a click sound?" Buttercup stopped in place.

"Yeah..." Then her eyes widened. "Butch! Get over here! Now!"

"Aw, you can't resist me?"

"I'm not joking Butch! Get over here!"

"What? I-"

"BUTCH!" Before I could ask why she's yelling at me, she tackled me to the ground before the walls smashed the spot I was standing on. Seconds later, the two retracted. Gory images appeared in my mind. I shivered.

"Eugh...y'know Butters, if it wasn't for you, I would've been nothing but a crushed corpse." She got off and patted down her arms.

"Yeah. Now let's see what triggered that trap." Then, she got onto her knees and inspected the floor. "Hmm, just as I suspected."

"What?" She pointed at the spot I was standing on.

"There was a floor panel that triggered those walls."

"You know what guys? I think it's safer if we travel by air."

"What do you mean?" I raised my arms.

"Pick me up and fly me over!"

"But there's not enough people to-"

"It's simple! Bubbles get Boomer, Blossom gets Brick, you get me, Mini Blossom gets Break, Bonnie gets Bruise, Bonbon gets Katsumi, and- ohh. I forgot about Bash." He rolled his eyes.

"Guess I'm the only one who's gonna travel on ground?" Buttercup shrugged.

"Well, I try to carry both of you."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. She gave me a look.

"I CAN carry both of you. After all, my hammer is heavier than both of you combined."

"...eh, true."

_Moments later..._

"Wow, look at all of the booby traps down there!" I said, looking down at the stairs and corridors. Spiked walls, spiked floors, flame throwers, giant grinders, et cetera. "Y'know Bash, if it wasn't for Butters, you would've been nothing but a-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." he grumbled. "How big is this place anyways?!"

"Who knows? It could be...forever expanding!" Bash punched my shoulder with low amount of force. Even though, it still stings.

"Seriously?"

"What? It could be true-" BAM! My face hit collided with something metal.

"We're here." Stars started to circle around my head and my eyes started to roll.

"Hey Butters! Next time, easy on the sudden halts."

"I'm not sorry." she said.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Hardly."

"Guys look. We have to open the door now. The fate of our souls depend on this!" shouted Bruise. We all nodded.

"Alright then! I'll put you two down." Right at the moment she said 'down,' she released her grasp. I shut my eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Butch. You can stop screaming." I opened my eyes to see Bash standing in front of me, arms crossed. Then I looked up to see Buttercup, who is floating a few feet above me and pulled her skirt closer to her legs. Aww...

"Uh...heh."

"Ok, here we go!" yelled Buttercup. "And Bash, cover Butch's eyes will ya?" Before I could retort, a pair of hands covered my eyes. Then, a loud smashing sound was heard. "Busting doors with hammers. What fun."

"What's this?" asked Bash, releasing his hands and picked up a piece of paper. Everyone gathered around.

"Is it the next clue?" questioned Bubbles. He shook his head.

"Nope, it's a shopping list."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Butch, I said it's a shopping list, not a trap."

"Exactly, I hate shopping lists. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Buttercup yanked my left ear and dragged me away. "Ow! Hey!"

**(Boomer's POV)**

A shopping list? I quickly grabbed the paper and threw it into an incinerator. How did I know it was there? It was right next to me. PURE CONVENIENCE.

"That's not the clue. Perhaps it's somewhere close to that?" I asked, pointing at random concoctions.

"I don't know. Let's investigate this room." said Brick.

"FOUND IT!" screamed Bubbles. "Hmm...the last clue which you seek, is where Bash's fear is at its peak." Everyone's eyes trailed to Bash.

"Um, why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Bash...what is your greatest fear?" He scoffed.

"Princess of course why would you-" His eyes widened. "Uh-uh. You're not thinking...?" Mini Blossom nodded, her face (and Katsumi's) looking grim.

"Yes Bash. The last and final clue you're looking for...is in Princess's mansion."


End file.
